


【HP】国王游戏

by Diallucination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diallucination/pseuds/Diallucination
Summary: 哈利睁开眼睛，对面是一个英俊的伏地魔，朝他露出一个森然的微笑。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. 你亲吻过谁？

**Author's Note:**

> 1.时间线为混血王子。  
> 2.本文中的伏地魔和汤姆里德尔形象来自HP同人Hallucination ，其余均为原著人物。  
> 3.本文中伏地魔和汤姆里德尔形象与原著不尽相同。  
> 4.LOFTER越来越危险，此处为存档。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “无须担心，”光球懒洋洋地开口，“不会威胁到你们的生命安全，也用不着动脑子——放轻松，只是一个游戏而已。”

哈利睁开眼睛。

他活动着酸痛的肩膀，从桌子上抬起头，对面是一个英俊的伏地魔，对他露出一个森然的微笑。

“嘿！嘿！”哈利一下子跳了起来，惊恐地左右张望，发现不仅仅是伏地魔，还有其他人：罗恩，赫敏，卢平，斯内普，活生生的小天狼星，双手完好的邓布利多……他感到泪水溢出了眼眶，他想跑过去，但挪动不了身子。

他将求助的目光投向邓布利多，但老人只是温和地对他点了点头，便望向别处，哈利猜这是因为那个伏地魔在场，不方便说话的缘故。斯内普感受到他的眼神，嗤了一声，将头扭开，哈利回瞪他一眼。卢平微笑着对他点头，小天狼星见哈利看过来，咧了咧嘴，冲他比了个大拇指。哈利抹去泪水，回了他一个大大的笑容，感觉心情好了很多，顺从地被罗恩和赫敏扯着坐了下来。

“这是怎么回事？”哈利低声询问，他正和罗恩与赫敏一起挤在格兰芬多休息室的长沙发上。

“我们也不清楚，我们就比你来得早一会儿。”赫敏忧虑地说，“邓布利多教授说，这是个未知的魔法空间，有一个神秘的力量把我们带到这里，是想让我们一起完成什么事。”

“什么事？”哈利忍不住问，发现没有人大声说话，大家都紧紧地握着自己的魔杖。

“现在还不知道。”赫敏摇头。

“但是——”罗恩接过话来，“看见那个人了吗？”哈利顺着他手指的方向看过去，发现正是一个他不认识的老人，须发纠结，身材高大瘦削。他没有掏出魔杖，只是靠在椅背上，闲闲地把玩自己的手指。

“千万——千万别靠近他，和他说话也不行，他很危险。”罗恩说，“那是格林德沃！”

“什么？！”哈利惊讶道，“那个和邓布利多决斗的——”

“没错。”赫敏说，“邓布利多教授就是和他——还有神秘人一起讨论的关于这个神秘空间的问题。他们说，现在人应该还没有到齐，过一会就知道会发生什么了。”说着，她叹了口气：“不管发生了什么，这回，我们很有可能要与两个黑魔王联手了。”

“呯”的一声，又一个英俊的黑发年轻人掉了下来。他的姿势比哈利狼狈得多，反应却很快，立刻举着魔杖跳了起来，摆出防御的架势。他凶狠地扫视着四周，谨慎地坐了下来。他瞥了哈利一眼，立刻让他的伤疤隐隐作痛——是魂器日记本！

“好吧，三个了。”罗恩沮丧地说。

哈利重新看向对面的伏地魔。现在的对方并不是世人所熟知的恐怖模样，倒更像哈利二年级时消灭的那个魂器。但这个伏地魔明显不是十六岁。仔细看的话，能发现他的面庞依然有一丝丝扭曲，脸颊也更消瘦些——但这很适合他，显得他更迷人了。

他现在正和刚刚掉下来的小里德尔小声说话，看上去非常亲密。不知道为什么，哈利总觉得哪里有点怪异。

也许是想不到伏地魔还会有如此亲近的人吧。哈利想，哪怕是另一个自己。

他打量四周。面前是一张圆桌，有着暗沉的木纹，所有人都围在一起坐着。伏地魔与斯内普之间的位置空了出来，想必是为还没来的人预备的。光束从上方打下来，照亮了桌子和在场的每一个人，但抬头却看不到光源。

突然，上方的空间扭曲了。所有小声说话的人都警惕起来，视线投向一处，看着一丝丝黑雾从波浪般扭曲的空气中抽离，汇聚成一个鬼飞球大小的黑色光球。

“晚上好——尊敬的女生与先生们。”光球打了个招呼。

“您好。”邓布利多点头致意。“请问，您将我们聚在一起，是希望我们做些什么呢？——鉴于我们之间许多人并不能很和睦地相处。”

“无须担心，你们不是已经商量好了吗，尊敬的校长先生。”它懒洋洋地开口。“不会威胁到你们的生命安全，也用不着动脑子——放轻松，只是一个游戏而已。”

伏地魔危险地眯起眼睛：“游戏——你把黑魔王带到这里，只是为了玩一个游戏？”

光球笑起来：“你的功利心太强了——要知道，不是每个人做事都带着目的。我嘛，只是想找个乐子而已。游戏结束，你们就能回去了。”

“游戏规则？”十六岁的汤姆里德尔问。

“很简单，国王游戏。每人会得到一个号码，拿到1号的人负责抽取纸条和另外两个人的号码。如果抽到问题不能说谎，抽到任务就必须完成。不许相互攻击，不能打断游戏进程，否则视情节严重程度，会有惩罚措施。”光球欢快地跳动了一下，“现在，让我们开始吧！”

每个人面前都出现了一个木盒，容手伸进去的小洞好像能够吸收光线，无论怎么调整角度，都只能看到一片漆黑。罗恩恐惧地看着它，好像盒子能把他的手一口吞了似的。哈利深吸一口气，摸出一张纸条。

“五号。”他低声道，说不清是失望还是松了一口气。说真的，他还没太明白游戏到底该怎么玩呢。

“谁是一号？”光球问。

赫敏亮出了纸条。她面前又出现了两个盒子。

“呃，盒子上面有字。”她抬起头，困惑地说，“让我看看——‘我的小宝贝，满意你所看到的一切吗！这是哥特意为你准备的大礼呦！相信玩过了这个游戏，我们的感情会再一次升华的！什——么？！你和那个小胡子一起玩了？完蛋了完蛋了——宝贝，介意和哥一起去夏威夷度假吗？我发誓，你会喜欢我的屁股的——又大又圆喔！’”赫敏皱起眉头：“这是谁？听起来像个变态。”

“呃，我的一个朋友，纸条是他友情赞助的。”光球尴尬地转了一圈。“我忘记把标签撕掉了——不管怎样，快抽号码！”

赫敏犹豫了一下，将手伸进另一个盒子。“七号，和十号。”她宣布，汤姆里德尔与小天狼星亮出了自己的纸条。

她又从变态盒子了抽出了一张，一看之下，鼻子皱了起来。

“念出来。”光球愉悦地鼓励她。

“ ‘你亲吻过谁’——？”她的嘴巴张张合合，好像有点失语，“这个？你——确定——问这样的问题？”

“当然，为什么不呢。”它轻松地回答。“请回答吧，小天狼星。”

“没有。我没有吻过什么人。上学的时候我忙着和詹姆捣蛋，没空找女朋友。一毕业就开始打仗，仗还没打完就——”小天狼星轻松地耸耸肩，“你们都知道了。”

“唔，我猜也是。——小汤姆？”

汤姆咬着牙，似乎在努力控制自己的声音不要泄漏出来，但失败了：“我吻过——哈利波特——和伏地魔！”

一片寂静中，光球笑出了声：“哇哦，”它赞叹，“Juicy.”


	2. 上嫁杀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “呃，好吧。”卢平咬着嘴唇，无奈地笑了笑：“我想——嗯，上了大脚板，嫁给邓布利多教授，然后杀了神秘人。”

“不可能！”哈利一下子跳起来，惊恐地大喊，“梅林啊！我不是！我没有！”他醉酒似的左右摇晃着脑袋，好像这样能把刚才听到的东西甩出脑袋似的。他悲哀地发现两个好友像刚刚发现自己变成了女人一样上下打量着，或者更糟——变成了马尔福。

哈利又看向邓布利多：“校长！我——我没有这个记忆！我没和他——”他怎么也说不出那个词，气急败坏地瞪着无精打采的汤姆里德尔。

邓布利多温和地点点头，他是在场的人中唯一一个较为淡定的：“我相信你，哈利。不要着急，我想，这其中也许有什么误会。”

“不是也许，这一定是误会！”小天狼星大叫，看来他终于合上了自己的下巴：“对不起校长——但我的教子是绝不可能——亲吻——一个伏地魔的！”

哈利抱着脑袋长长地呻吟一声——很明显，经历过战争洗礼的男人神经比哈利更坚韧，就像敢于直呼伏地魔大名一样，他勇敢地说出了那个词。格兰芬多加十分！斯内普看起来就要为他叫好了。

“听到哈利，神秘人和吻这三个词在一个句子里感觉真奇怪，”罗恩评论，“哈利和吻，哈利和神秘人，但是，哈利、吻、神秘人——天哪，我不知道该说什么了。”他摇晃着脑袋，被赫敏打了两下：“You are not helping!”

小汤姆瘫坐在椅子上，看上去有点萎靡：“闭嘴吧小子，整个过程没你以为得那么罗曼蒂克。”

“哇哦，”光球津津有味地看着，“伏地魔，你不打算说点什么吗？”

“我早就知道了。”伏地魔面无表情，“汤姆当时就告诉了我。”

“唔，是吗？”光球好心肠地提醒他，“但他说了两个人，其中有你，不打算发表点什么看法吗？”

“不需要。”伏地魔安抚地捏了捏汤姆的肩膀，对光球露出一个危险的笑容：“我们两个的事自己解决，不需要别人操心。”

“Well，既然你这么说了。”光球无所谓道，“下一轮，请抽签。”

“上嫁杀。”卢平拈起纸条，“什么意思？”

“一个麻瓜游戏，”赫敏回答，“说出在场的人中你想上，想嫁，想杀的人。一般在朋友聚会的时候调节气氛。”

卢平点点头，抽出号码：“一号和四号？”他疑惑地看向光球，“一号也会被抽到？”

“当然。”光球教育他要开阔思维，“一切皆有可能。”

“呃，好吧。”卢平咬着嘴唇，无奈地笑了笑：“我想——嗯，上了大脚板，嫁给邓布利多教授，然后杀了神秘人。”

不算太出乎意料的答案，小天狼星吹了声口哨：“乐意为你效劳，月亮脸。”卢平笑着拍开他的胳膊。

“——四号先生？”

格林德沃亮出自己的纸条:“邓布利多。”他简洁地说。

一片抽气声，大家屏息等着他继续，然而——

“没了？”光球怀疑地问，哈利几乎看到了它挑起的眉毛。

“没了。”格林德沃惜字如金。

“怎么可能，难道这三个是同一个人——”光球微妙地停顿了一下，“哦，是同一个人。”

死一般的寂静。

人们的视线在邓布利多与格林德沃之间来回移动，试图从两人古井无波的老脸上看出点什么。哈利听见赫敏喃喃道：“天哪，这感觉就像撞见父母做爱一样——太尴尬了。”

“当它说‘找点乐子’，”罗恩凑过来，“我可没想到是这种乐子。不得不说，确实很精彩。”

“是啊，”哈利嘴唇动了动，这才找回自己的声音，“如果不是你的名字恰好也在上面。”赫敏同情地捏了捏他的手。


	3. 阅读1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那并非我的本意。”汤姆诚恳地说，“其实我更想杀的是你旁边坐着的那两个。”

“阅读。”罗恩捏着着纸条，清清嗓子念了出来。

“和之前那些的纸条的风格好像不太一样。”卢平温和地说。

“实际上，这张纸条是我亲手放进去的。”光球回答。

“那么，”赫敏说，“请问您的那个朋友姓斯基特吗？”

“这真是令人伤心的评价，亲爱的格兰杰小姐。”光球假惺惺地说，“我的朋友会很难过的。哦罗恩，请先只抽出一张签，我希望第二个阅读片段能再保留几个环节。”

“好吧。”罗恩说。“9号。”

“是我。”小天狼星说，“要读什么？”

“我想，接下来要读的内容，两位里德尔先生应该会很熟悉。”随着光球的声音，一块发光的金属板落在他面前。“请开始吧。”

【“你怕了吗？”哈利举着魔杖对准了我，声音因为激动而有一丝颤抖，“你怕了对不对，邓布利多说的没错，你最大的恐惧是死亡。”

“伏地魔无所畏惧。”我轻声说，“你以为我用黑暗，用鲜血，用死亡来威胁别人，这就能说明我本身也惧怕这些东西吗？”】

“哇哦，我喜欢这个开头。”小天狼星一扬眉毛，“够劲爆。”

【“你在撒谎，”哈利坚定地说，“邓布利多才不会看错你——你根本没有勇气面对自己的死亡。”

“是么？”我露出一个微笑，向前走了一步，“那我们试试看……我希望你能动手快一点，我可不想继续毫无魔力的站在这里，被死敌羞辱——还是说这是伟大的救世主的乐趣？”

“那是你活该……”哈利咬牙切齿的说道，“你不懂爱，在这间屋子里也就不拥有任何力量。”

我嗤笑一声，点了点头，“没错啊，我不懂爱，怪我喽？”

哈利困惑的皱起眉头，“你这话是什么意思？”

“什么意思？”我挑了挑眉，“我母亲看上了一个不爱她的麻瓜，是我的错？她选择给他下了爱情药水，而爱情魔药作用下孕育的孩子天生就缺失了爱的能力，这也怪我咯？或者说，我母亲把我生下来而我没死掉，也是我的错？”】

一片哗然，没有人知道黑魔王居然是混血——甚至还是爱情魔药的产物。伏地魔和汤姆僵硬地坐着，阴郁的表情如出一辙。邓布利多倒显得并不意外，但他向来沉稳冷静，很难从表情判断他是否此前就知道这件事。赫敏难以置信地说：“这真是太讽刺了——推崇纯血论的人本身是个混血！他以为念几句口号，就能将身上来自‘泥巴种’的血液洗干净吗？！”

那个词让罗恩不适地扭了扭身子。哈利说：“我倒是觉得，伏地魔只不过想提出一个便于他给人洗脑和宣传政见的口号，借以达到他自己的目的罢了。在那个时候，纯血论能迅速地将许多巫师家族吸引过来，接着，他就有办法让巫师们难以从这个大泥潭中脱身，从而将他们牢牢地控制在自己手上了。”他余光看见格林德沃几乎可以说是带了点困惑地看着周围，就像一个麻瓜闯入了巫师社会——因为旁边的人他基本一个都不认识，也不了解正在讨论的话题，最后只好把目光放在他唯一认识的邓布利多身上。意识到这一点让哈利感到一阵不合时宜的好笑。

这个新发现的冲击太大了，大部分的人都在热烈地讨论，以至于没有人注意到小天狼星英俊的脸上露出了一种堪称落寞的神色。

“混血……哼，一个混血。那个小子……”他抚摸着书页轻声说道，嘴角带着半是嘲弄半是苦涩的笑容。“雷古拉斯如果知道他恭恭敬敬亲吻的是一个混血的袍角，准得把隔夜饭都吐出来……哈。” 

【哈利呆呆的望着我，似乎完全没预料到我会讲这一番话。

“邓布利多没对你讲过吗？”我有些好笑的说，“也对，他只要教你恨我就行了，何必解释那么多。”

“我听说过你母亲的故事，但是……你天生就没有爱的能力？”哈利又犹豫的问了一遍。

“是啊是啊，”我讥讽的说，“就像天生的盲人看不见世界，天生的聋哑人不能听说……我天生，就不能爱。我得不到，也体会不到你们所说的那种感情……对此我表示很庆幸自己逃过了一劫。”

哈利的脸色变了……我看着陷入纠结的男孩——这是个拥有着强大爱意和同情心的男孩，这间屋子里神秘的力量似乎放大了这些特质。尽管哈利的魔力变得更强了，但是头脑却不甚清醒——你看，他竟然还没扔一个阿瓦达索命过来……我忽然有了一个主意，虽然看上去几乎不可行。】

“我有种不样的预感。”卢平皱起眉头。

斯内普从鼻子里哼出一声。

“怎么？”小天狼星反问，“舍得把你的大鼻子从油腻腻的头发里探出来嗅闻几下啦，鼻涕精？”

“用用你的脑子，蠢狗，这简直就是房间里的大象。”斯内普反唇相讥，“黑魔王曾被困在了一个令他束手无策的地方，结果现在他好端端的，和我们一起进行这个愚蠢的游戏。难道接下来还会发生什么好事吗？嗯？波特向黑魔王求婚了？”

大家被他的这个说法震住了，以至于汤姆说话的时候都没人应声：“你们大可放心，我宁可跳进霍格沃茨的黑湖里，也不会答应波特崽子的求婚的。”

【“但你害死了不计其数的人！”哈利大声叫道，“你掀起了战争，你杀了我的父母！”

“那是未来的伏地魔干的，”我面无表情地说，“容我提醒你，我在十六岁时就被制成了魂器日记本，至于以后的事，我可控制不了……不过没关系，我不介意你把那些事责怪到我身上。我习惯了，反正人们总是认为一切都是我的错。”

哈利语塞了一下，随即又叫道，“你害死了金妮！你杀了弗利维教授！”

【“什么！”哈利大喊，罗恩已经早他一步跳了起来：“你杀了金妮？！”

“那并非我的本意。”汤姆诚恳地说，“其实我更想杀的是你旁边坐着的那两个。”

“非常荣幸。”邓布利多冰冷地说，“但我更建议你冲着我来，而不是冲一名低年级的学生耍威风。”

“多谢提醒。”汤姆彬彬有礼地点头：“那么请问你的手上的诅咒处理得怎么样了？以斯内普的水平，你最多只剩几个月了吧？”

他话中的含义令人毛骨悚然。“邓布利多教授！”有一半人大喊出声，急切地看着他，而小天狼星和格林德沃同时发问：“什么诅咒？”

“您没告诉过我这个！您没告诉我这是个危及生命的诅咒！”哈利叫道。

“哈利。”老人温和地说，“这个诅咒是黑魔王留下的，效力十分强大，就算是西弗勒斯也只能给我一年的时间。鉴于你很难在这方面提供帮助，我不想你因为我的原因分心。”

哈利咬着牙，他知道邓布利多该死的说的是对的，但他无法容忍自己要亲眼看着最尊敬的人的死亡，却什么都做不了。这种无力感压迫得他要爆炸了，尖锐的话脱口而出：“也许斯内普不是一个好的人选——您怎么确定他尽了全力了呢？”

“也许你可以尝试帮他治疗。”斯内普嘲讽说，“用打败黑魔王的爱的魔法。”

“我想你要向斯内普教授道歉，哈利，西弗勒斯拥有我的全部信任。”邓布利多严肃地说，“另外，你应该称他为斯内普教授。”

“对不起，斯内普……教授。”哈利不情愿地说。

“如果是我，”刚刚了解前因后果的格林德沃突然插嘴，“我能给你至少三年的时间——只要你给我魔杖。”

“谢谢，不劳你费心了。”邓布利多没有看他。


	4. 阅读2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯内普嘲弄道：“我想我知道接下来会发生什么桥段了。波特，你求婚了吗？”

“这我不否认，”小天狼星继续念。

【“这我不否认，但我说过，我杀人是为了活下去。金妮韦斯莱不死，我就不可能活着。我那天不及时从霍格沃茨逃走，你以为我会遭遇什么？”我觉得我的逻辑已经说的非常清楚了，“我不祈求你的谅解。”】

他停了一下， 这段话似乎透露出不少信息，但没有人说话，于是往下读。

【“你心里就没有一丝愧疚吗？你难道就不曾忏悔过吗？”哈利握紧了拳头质问着。

“愧疚？”我简直要被男孩逗笑了，“我既然不爱任何人，当然在他们死的时候不会觉得遗憾，更不会觉得愧疚。我为什么要忏悔，我没有做错任何事，我只是想保全自己……再说我凭什么要忏悔，既然这个世界不给我爱，就没有资格从我这里要求得到爱意。我倒是觉得这个世界欠我一个忏悔，忏悔当年没让我胎死腹中。”

说得最后，我的语气也变的阴郁沉重。我盯着地面，没有去看男孩的表情。两人沉默了一小会儿——

“这个世界不是那样的。”哈利小声说。

“对你来说不是。”我生硬地说，“你很幸运。”

“对你来说也可以不是，只要你愿意！你只是太过于……过于……该死！你怎么会这样……”

我抬起头，对上了那双翠绿的眼睛，那里……竟然泛着水光。

“你被母亲抛弃在了孤儿院，这不是你的错。但这不意味着全世界都不想要你。也许只是你成长的过程中没人爱你，但这不代表你不能爱！也许你有感情，只不过你自己都没意识到……”

“我说男孩，你是在劝导我吗？”我歪头看着他，觉得十分好笑。

哈利没有理会我的嘲讽，他咬着唇思考了一下，忽然问道，“你爱他吗？”

“谁？”

“你刚刚把伏地魔推了出去，你丢弃了自己逃生的最后机会。”】

“呃，”罗恩悄悄地说，“是我刚才听错了吗？还是说一个神秘人舍生忘死地救下了另一个神秘人？

“舍己为人，这可不太像他会干的事。”哈利也悄悄地回答。“不过我说，你能别再叫他神秘人了吗？我们面前已经有两个了，你就算喊一百遍‘伏地魔’，也召唤不出来第三个的。”

【我顿了一下，然后不带一丝感情的回答：“尽管我很珍惜自己的性命，但从理智上讲我承认他的命价值更大。”

“这不是真的。”哈利摇摇头，笃定地说，“你救他是因为你认为他是世界上唯一了解你的人，懂你的感情的人……你关心他，甚至胜过了关心你自己。伏地魔绝不会因为别人的性命更有价值就牺牲自己，从这点上，你和他不一样。”

“我不需要你为我开脱。”我冷冷地说。

“我没有在为你开脱！我只是——很同情你。”】

小天狼星抬起头来，眼神复杂地看着哈利，叹了口气。“哈利，你是个好孩子——比我和詹姆当年要好，但你的同情心给了错误的人。”

哈利感觉脸在发热。他悄悄看向汤姆，发现对方翘着嘴角，一副很得意的样子，正看着伏地魔微笑。

真是个混蛋，哈利心想，不由得对故事里那个被欺骗了感情的“自己”生出一点微妙的惋惜，随即又为刚才的想法感到一阵恶心。

【我一言不发地注视着哈利，细细打量着他碧绿的眼眸，直到他似乎有些紧张的低下了头。

我恨这句话，我不需要同情，也没人有这个资格同情我。要是以往有人敢这么说，我肯定会立马几个恶咒招呼过去，但是现在……现在的我无能为力，我只能——换个策略。

“哈利，你能不能告诉我……”我咬了下嘴唇，似乎下了很大决心般开口问道，“你在这个房间里究竟看到了什么？”

“你想知道……”男孩的眼里闪过一丝希冀，“你还是在乎的对不对？”

我垂下眼帘避开了他的目光，“我只是想知道自己错过了什么。”

“我没法形容……太多了，这里像是把世界所有美好的东西都呈现出来，清晨的阳光，飞鸟在鸣叫，云雾缭绕的群山，人们在相互拥抱，欢聚的亲人……我能看到罗恩，赫敏，小天狼星，和他们所有人，我甚至能看到过世的家人……”哈利又环视了一圈我眼中这个空荡荡的屋子，少年的脸庞上带着朝圣般虔诚的激动，“这里漫无边际，走进来就能感受到实质化了的爱充斥满了胸膛，每一处都是那么绚烂，那么耀眼，叫人感到幸福……”

我阴郁的注视着男孩，我什么都感觉不到，对我来说这是个只有灰色墙壁，空无一物的房间。  
很好，男孩，你成功的让我想起了那种久违的不甘心。

哈利收回了目光，注意到了我的神色。那种被爱意充斥的表情褪去了，取而代之的是一种深深的怜悯。

“我还看到了你，汤姆。”哈利忽然说，“我看到了你的救赎。”】

“不是吧哈利！”罗恩大叫起来，“该死！他杀了金妮，杀了弗利维教授！你是有什么想不明白的吗！

“我怎么知道！”哈利恼道，“这不是我！谁知道他怎么想的！”但实际上，他清楚这种辩解有多么软弱无力。如果这个故事不是从里德尔的视角展开的话（非常幸运的），这完全就是他会做的事——同情一个黑魔王。

“得了吧！”罗恩喊，“站在你面前的是黑魔王，这还有什么好说的？你为什么就不能干脆一点，直接杀了他呢！”

“罗恩！”赫敏不赞同地叫着。大家的神经好像被那个字刺痛了——这种话从一个未成年的孩子嘴里说出来，就像不小心走进房间的母亲发现了仿佛昨天还在学走路的孩子正在自慰一样，让人不禁质问自己到底错过了什么。

罗恩也突然意识到自己脱口而出的是什么一样，大张着嘴巴，仿佛不敢相信自己就这么说出来了那个词，或者说——让自己的朋友去杀人。“我……我不是……”他不说话了。

“谢谢，现在你知道这有多难了吧。” 哈利烦躁地说。他一直在心底埋怨邓布利多和其他人不肯告诉自己有关凤凰社的事务，但他从没有像现在这么清楚地认识到，他们也许是对的。不仅仅是能力的原因，只是——该死的，他不能，他做不到。是的，伏地魔杀了他的父母，害死了小天狼星和赛德里克，造成了无数家破人亡的惨剧。他恨他，他想要杀死他而且相信这是正义的。如果有可能，哈利会不顾一切与他决斗。但是，当真正站在伏地魔面前时，他能向他发出不可饶恕咒吗？发出折磨疯隆巴顿夫妇，杀死他的父母和赛德里克的的咒语？他不知道。

【我感到一阵僵硬，不知作何应对。随即我反应过来，看来这房间里的爱是会骗人的，它给小哈利塑造了一个幻像……

“谢谢你，哈利。”我苦笑了一下，摇了摇头，“这是不可能的——”

“这怎么不可能？”哈利执拗的说，“每个人都有被救赎的机会。”

“除了我。”我平静地说，“你还不懂吗？没有人会爱我，我也不可能拥有爱……我不配。我没有做过任何值得被救赎的事情。”

“你有。”哈利毫不犹豫地说，“你救了我。”

“什么？”（“什么？”罗恩和哈利同时喊。）我疑惑地看着他，这男孩是不是记忆出现了什么偏差？

“你把我从伏地魔的地牢里带了出来，你给我带来了疗养的魔药和食物。我不止一次听见你对伏地魔说别把我弄死，而且……而且每次来看我时，对我的态度和他完全不一样……”哈利闭上了眼睛，神色有些痛苦，“我恼怒自己恨不起来你。我当时告诫自己，你们俩根本就是一个人，我强迫自己恨你，就像恨他一样……”

“我想我错了，”哈利睁开了眼睛，“我从来不知道你的真实想法……可现在我才发现，你和他真得不一样。”（哈利呻吟一声。他错了，如果有可能，他现在就能向这个故事里的自己发射一个阿瓦达。）

嗯，你是错了，而且错的离谱……谁说那些话是我的真实想法了？不过眼下看来这对我是极其有利的。我思考着男孩的话，琢磨着应该怎么说。  
“也许……你恨不起来我的原因，是我不恨你。”我淡漠地说，“但这仍然改变不了我无法拥有爱的事实。”

“不是这样的。”哈利轻声说，“你为什么这么绝望……也许你只是，只是，呃，还没遇上命定之人……”

我注视着他，眼神交汇时男孩似乎语塞了一下。我再次缓缓向他靠近过去——男孩完全没必要的向后退了半步，结果被墙阻拦住了。  
“命定之人？”

我站到了他身前，低头看着哈利问，目光中的含义非常明显了。

“我是说……就是像……”哈利有些语无伦次，“再说你才16岁，被制成魂器之前，我的意思是，甚至你还没……你也不知道以后会不会遇到一个特殊的人，不是吗？就像，就像……”

【小天狼星面色扭曲地住了口，深深吸了口气。众人齐齐叹息一声，场面惨不忍睹。

赫敏再三犹豫，还是说出了口：“哈利，你刚刚放过了一个非常非常难得的除去黑魔王的机会。”

“谢谢。”哈利回答，“我很遗憾听到这个。”

斯内普嘲弄道：“我想我知道接下来会发生什么桥段了。波特，你求婚了吗？”

“呃，也许哈利应该找一个女朋友。”卢平建议，“可能哈利的感情生活不太——充实，所以才会，呃——”

“爱上黑魔王。”斯内普说。

“闭嘴，鼻涕精。”小天狼星无力地说道。

“男朋友也没关系，都一样。”卢平补充。

“别太困扰，男孩。”格林德沃懒洋洋地说，“救世主和大魔王，也许这是英国的传统。”

哈利绝望地把头埋进手里。

“无需自责，哈利。”邓布利多宽容地笑着说，“人在年轻时常常会犯各种各样错误，不代表以后不能成为一个出色的人。”

“对啊，”汤姆也劝他，“有那么多次我把你们从我手里漏了出去，我依然顽强地活着，并且坚信你们会死在我手上。”

大家对他怒目而视。

【我很清楚他想表达什么。我仔细观察着男孩的反应，他试图避开我的视线，完成他破碎的句子。

我抬起一只手，轻轻落在他的额头上，摩挲着那道伤疤……我仔细感受着，慢慢察觉到了他体内的那片灵魂的震颤，回应着，渴求着，在我的触碰下愈发活跃起来……

我尽可能地调动自己的情绪，让他也感受到那份浓烈的情欲和迫切的渴望……直到男孩的身体有些颤抖。

“哈利？”我轻声唤道。

哈利应声抬起了头，那双绿眼睛有些泪汪汪的。  
我低下头吻住了男孩。】


	5. 共舞1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”你一定明白这是什么意思吧，西普勒斯……哈利波特，大难不死的男孩，魔法界的救世主——是黑魔王的一个魂器。他留给你的最后一个任务，就是让那个被你亲手害死的女人，那个你宁愿背叛了黑魔王也想救下的女人，让她留下的小崽子——去死。”

“显然，这是一个凄美动人的爱情故事。”斯内普干巴巴地说。

一句呻吟——或者是其他什么东西从小天狼星嘴里飘了出来。他目光呆滞，嘴巴半张，看上去受到了很大打击。大家都尽量保持礼貌，努力不去看这个被迫朗读教子与黑魔王亲吻过程的可怜人。

“别这么刻薄，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多温和地说。“对待年轻人要宽和一些。我敢说，你在哈利这个年纪也并不像现在这么高明。”

“也许，不过我还没有蠢到想用爱来拯救一个黑魔王。”

“因为你在哈利这么大的时候正每天幻想着亲吻黑魔王的袍角呢。”小天狼星说。遇到了和自己教子有关的话题，他努力打起精神：“鼻涕精，他现在就在你旁边，还坐着干什么？”

“先生们，”邓布利多不得不打断他们，“请不要这么幼稚。也许哈利的表现的确不太成熟，但刚才的行为也无法显示出你们的高明之处。”

两人重重地从鼻子里喷出了一口气，不说话了。

“很好。”邓布利多说，他微微抬手，制止了想要说话的哈利：“哈利，我们可以以后再谈。现在，”他抬头望向光球，“请继续？”

光球愉悦地闪烁了一下：“为什么不呢，我的校长。”

“二号和十一号，”哈利说，“——跳舞。”

汤姆微笑着，倨傲地扬着下巴，对慢慢站起来的斯内普伸出手。两人对上视线，后者身体猛地一颤，低下了头。

大厅边缘的黑雾退开了些，大家的座位平稳地向后滑动，围着桌子四散开来。圆桌逐渐变大变低，轻缓的音乐声响起，汤姆拉着魔药教授的手踏上舞台。后者抿着嘴唇，浑身僵直。在变得柔和了的光线中，哈利听见汤姆在对斯内普说话。  
“你的肢体太僵硬了，”他点评道，“动作还很不熟练。你和人跳过舞吗？我记得霍格沃茨是有舞会的——还是说，你太紧张了？”

斯内普紧闭着嘴唇，一声不吭。

“放轻松，我的教授。” 他揽着魔药教授的腰，在柔和的乐声中转出一个优雅的圈。“为什么不说话呢？来聊聊你吧，西普勒斯。不得不说，我对你的印象非常深刻。一个混血，魔药天才，对黑魔法抱有相当的热情，还是黑魔王忠实的仆人——唔，关于最后一点，我们一会再讨论。”

“别这么惊讶……黑魔王无所不知。我知道你早就背叛了他——因为那个女人。我记得你请求黑魔王饶恕她的性命，只杀掉丈夫和孩子。黑魔王是仁慈的，他本没打算动那个女人……可是让她滚开的时候，她却扑上来，恳求我饶恕波特男孩的性命。愚蠢的爱，太过冲动……最后只好一起杀掉了……LOOK AT ME！”

他忽然大吼一声，小巫师们吓得一抖。但斯内普没有像大多数人会做的那样下意识地看他，而是依然回避着对方的目光。汤姆歪着头看他，一脸阴郁，显然对这个结果并不满意。半响，他突然笑了。

“你还真是在哪都一样啊……活得像个见不得光的过街老鼠。在凤凰社，他们都怀疑你是食死徒；而在食死徒之间，又被怀疑是叛徒……多么可悲啊，恐怕这世界上坚定不移地相信你的人只有邓布利多了……啊，还有我——我也相信你是凤凰社的人。”

“你知道我们世界的你最终怎么样了吗？你恳求我杀了你。我消除了你这十几年的记忆，构造了一个关于那个万圣节的幻境。我在你面前杀了莉莉伊万斯，你就痛痛快快地自杀了。”他的声音水波一般，随着音乐在空间荡开，如同恶魔的低语，又像情人间的呢喃。斯内普原本蜡黄的脸色惨白，眼睛低垂，不知道在想什么。他们身体贴得极近，汤姆强势地紧抓着魔药教授的手。 

“我还用夺魂术控制你给卢平送了假的狼毒药剂……你尽可以想象，一所学校，一只狼人……卢平当然走了，他成了通缉犯，再没有什么地方能容得下他了，霍格沃茨也不行……当然啦，这都是小事，你不关心这个。那让我说点你肯定想知道的吧。”

“邓布利多用他那可怜的爱与正义吊着你，就像萝卜引着驴子。你听他的话，保护那女人的孩子，教他大脑封闭术，为凤凰社做间谍。你甚至乖乖地按照邓布利多交代的亲手杀了他，但他却依然什么都不和你说清楚。为什么呢……我想邓布利多绝不会告诉你——当年，黑魔王去杀哈利波特的时候失手了，他的一片灵魂投入在场的唯一活物体内……你一定明白这是什么意思吧，西普勒斯……哈利波特，大难不死的男孩，魔法界的救世主——是黑魔王的一个魂器。他留给你的最后一个任务，就是让那个被你亲手害死的女人，那个你宁愿背叛了黑魔王也想救下的女人，让她留下的小崽子——去死。”

音乐停了，舞台变回圆桌，如同到了午夜魔法消失的南瓜马车。他放开斯内普，傲然扫视了一圈。

“太无聊了。”他跳下桌子，大声宣布。

在座一半多的人站了起来，拔出了魔杖。


	6. Chapter 6

“我怎么和你说的，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔？” 光球的声音沉了下去，似乎蕴含着巨大的怒气，“我是不是告诉过你，所有恶意行为都会受到惩罚，嗯？我是不是告诉过你，别以为我不知道你那小脑袋瓜里在想什么，嗯？你是不是觉得就你知道你想引诱别人攻击你，别人都是傻瓜？！”

“别这样，”汤姆无辜地说，朝周围一指：“你看他们魔杖都举起来了，我可还什么都没干呢。”

“你杀了詹姆和莉莉！”小天狼星咬着牙大吼，浑身颤抖得几乎站不住。卢平半搂半扶着他，没有说话，手上的魔杖坚定地指着对方。

“我还以为你早就知道了。”伏地魔轻抚着魔杖，轻柔地说。

“我早该知道你无药可救。”邓布利多冰冷地说，蓝色的眼睛蕴含着庞大的怒火，“我给过许多人第二次机会，但只有你让我最为后悔。”

“你废话太多了，有这功夫，为什么不试着向我发一个索命咒呢？”

哈利捏着自己的魔杖，什么话都说不出来。他感到额头上的伤疤又剧烈地疼痛起来，但他不确定这是否由伏地魔的情绪波动引起。这个伏地魔看上去和自己世界的那个很不一样。他更冷静也更理智，整场下来几乎没说过话，一直是汤姆不停地出声挑逗起他们的怒火，而自己若有所思地在一旁观察。哈利不想在杀了自己父母的人面前露怯，他挺直脊背，直直地看着对方。罗恩和赫敏站在他身边，发着抖，却依然坚定地握紧魔杖。格林德沃向后靠着椅背，饶有兴趣地看着他们。

光球转了一圈，突然换了一个语调说话。

“小汤姆，”它甜腻腻地说，“我之前曾向你们作出过保证，也立下了几条规则。我的礼貌只是为了表明不想伤害你们，但这可能让你产生了误会，使你觉得我不能对你做什么。但实际上，在我们光球内部，最根本的规则非常简单——不能改变故事主线，不能有人受到真实伤害 ，并且所有人都喜闻乐见。”

“所以呢？”汤姆的声音终于显得不那么轻松了。

“所以——请你站到桌子上。”光球彬彬有礼地说。

汤姆莫名奇妙地站起来，爬上桌子。

“转过来一些……就是这样……没错，面对大家……”

“然后？”汤姆狐疑地看着光球。

“然后——”

“砰”的一声，汤姆身上的衣服消失了。他浑身光溜溜，只剩下一条白色的三角内裤。

“一分钟。”光球愉快地说。

大家目瞪口呆。

没有人想到会是这个发展，哈利满腔怒火化为懵圈。他看着僵在台上的汤姆——他面对邓布利多，屁股对着伏地魔，脸色带着一种不可置信的神色，保持着原来的姿势一动不动——不由感到一阵眩晕——梅林啊，如果现在台上的是他，他一定当场从天文塔上跳下去。

邓布利多胡子一抖，有点尴尬地移开了目光。卢平茫然地左右看了一下，收起魔杖，长长地出了口气。“梅林啊。”他悲叹，“我的眼睛，我的眼睛！” 

“别看。”罗恩喃喃道，“别——”但他根本移不开目光。

赫敏抿着嘴，突然从串珠小包里掏出一把麻瓜钞票，往桌子上一撒。“继续脱！”她大喊，罗恩敬畏地看着她。哈利一愣，几乎要放声大笑了。

“好！好样的赫敏！”小天狼星高声叫道， “复制咒！”他快活地大喊，吹了个口哨，一把钞票从他手上冒出来。“嗨帅哥，看我看我！转过来！——好吧，让我试试你的内裤有多结实！”他作势要把钞票往汤姆的内裤里塞，卢平拦住他，一手捂住眼睛：“这是我毕生阴影——我再也忘不了这一幕了。”

伏地魔似乎是被光球定住了。他脸上的表情——怎么形容呢，哈利敢说，只要看上一眼，就足够他在未来十年顺畅地使出守护神咒。

“你不介意吧——我的老朋友。”格林德沃指了指邓布利多手中的魔杖，带了点笑意地看着他。后者无奈地摇摇头，把魔杖递给他。格林德沃接过去，轻轻一挥，魔杖顶端冒出了震耳欲聋的麻瓜音乐，头顶落下的光线也变成了五彩的，不停地闪烁变幻。空中喷出各色纸屑，纷纷扬扬地落下来，每个人头上都沾了些，看上去滑稽极了。

伏地魔还保持着原来的姿势僵坐着，黑色的头发上也沾了不少碎纸屑。忽然，台上的汤姆颤了一下。这就像一个信号，伏地魔咆哮一声，飞身上前，一把将动弹不得的汤姆拽下来，飞快地脱下自己的外袍给他披上了。

“男友衬衫。”光球饶有兴趣地说，但没人听懂什么意思，“好吧，那就给你留这一件。”

汤姆终于闭嘴了。他面色阴郁，缩在伏地魔的袍子里，把自己裹得紧紧的。

“你没有理由这么干！”伏地魔暴躁地低吼。哈利猜测无法掌控局面的感觉一定快让他抓狂了，而认识到这一点让他无比愉悦。“这根本毫无逻辑的！”

“我猜你想说扒了他的衣服没什么好处，其实有：我心情好多了。” 小天狼星说，“而且我们来到这里也是没有逻辑的，你为什么不调转魔杖给自己来上一下呢？也许就能回到你那个有逻辑的世界了。”

另一边，格兰芬多三人组陷入了精神危机。

“我做了什么？我做了什么！”罗恩惊恐地说，“梅林的亚瑟啊，我刚才是不是还吹口哨了？”

“我看了伏地魔的裸体。”哈利不停地重复这一句话，“我看了伏地魔的裸体。伏地魔，裸体。裸体。”

赫敏气鼓鼓地叉着腰，对自己两个好友的表现非常不满意。

“格兰芬多的勇气呢？救世主先生，神秘人的裸体就让你望而却步了吗？”

“谢谢你，我觉得我的博格特有了新的形象。”

“哈利！如果你连这个都解决不了，又怎么能打败他呢！”

哈利倒在沙发上，长长地呻吟一声，不愿回应来自灵魂的拷问。

“你是说神秘人可能会在和哈利决战时突然裸奔以伤害他的心灵吗？”罗恩说，“这真是个好主意，因为如果那样，也许用不着哈利打败他，食死徒们就会自己跑干净了。”

“我不明白这有什么好难过的。”赫敏暴躁地低吼，“那让你们的眼睛失去贞洁了吗？看都看了，你们打算把它扣出来吗？”

“实际上，我打算请你帮我施一个一忘皆空。”罗恩一本正经地说，“提前谢谢你。”

“我要杀了那几个小兔崽子。”汤姆半靠在伏地魔身上，虚弱地说，“我在霍格沃茨的时候怎么没有顺手干掉他们呢。”

伏地魔瞥了他一眼，不置可否。

汤姆又重复一遍，“我真傻，真的。我知道他们非常能讲，但我不知道他们这么能讲……” 

“别任性。”伏地魔警告他。

“好吧。”汤姆闷闷不乐。他伸了伸胳膊，想靠得更舒服点，结果袍子挂到了椅子扶手，一下子露出来半片胸膛。他骂了一句“damn”，连忙把袍子扯上去。

伏地魔微笑着摸了摸他的头发：“niedich（你真可爱）.”

"Ich weiß（我知道）. " 他回答。

格林德沃面色复杂地看着他们，转头对邓布利多说：“niedich（你真可爱）.”

邓布利多回道：“Du armer Tor（你是个傻子）.”

“他们在说什么？”罗恩急切地问，“这是西语吗？”

“是德语。”赫敏皱起眉头，犹豫着说，“我也不太明白……我好像知道一点，但我不敢确定……可能我记错了吧。”

卢平皱着眉头看着，面色扭曲，突然问小天狼星：“大脚板，如果有一天，詹姆被人扒光了衣服吊起来，你会怎么办？”

“那得分情况。”小天狼星心不在焉地回答，“有一半的可能是我干的，那我会把你和莉莉叫来一起看，嘲笑他直到后悔认识了我。如果是鼻——斯内普干的，我就去揍他一顿，解了咒再把你和莉莉叫来一起看，嘲笑他直到后悔认识了我。”

卢平注意到小天狼星没有再喊斯内普“鼻涕精”。这在往常够他开好几次玩笑了，但现在——好像有更重要的发现。

“怎么了？”小天狼星终于反应过来一点，“问这个干什么？”

“这两个神秘人的关系让我觉得怪怪的。” 

“我知道你什么意思，我也这么觉得，但我不相信你的gay达。” 小天狼星说，“有段时间你还觉得我是gay。”  
“嘿！”卢平的声调提高了一点：“当时你到哪都跟着我！你还偷偷跟着我洗澡！”

“你当时每个月都消失一天，实话告诉你，当时叉子还打赌说你是女的呢！”

“先生们。”光球说，窃窃私语声消失了，所有人都看向它，“八卦时间结束，让我们继续吧。”


	7. 我从未1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”人的年纪太大，就很难找到一件他没有做过的事，不是吗？”邓布利多说，大家听着他自言自语，没有人打扰。他的双手拢成塔状，一幅认真思考的样子，“啊，我突然想到，我似乎从来没有炸过坩埚。”

这一次抽到一号的是邓布利多。他展开纸条，读出上面的文字：“Never have I ever.”

“我从未。”罗恩疑惑地说，“什么意思？”

“一个饮酒游戏。”光球回答。“很简单，每人说一件自己从未做过的事，如果在座的其他人曾经做过，就要喝一杯酒。啊，我忘记说了，这是一个群体游戏，所有人都要参与进来的哦。”

光线骤然变亮，刚才阴森得就像傲罗审讯室一样的氛围不见了，至少现在大家都能看清旁边人的脸。与此同时，每个人面前都多了一个杯子，里面盛着的液体随着刚才突然的出现晃动着，发出细微的沙沙声。

“唯一的问题是在座有几个未成年的孩子，他们还没到能够饮酒的年龄。”邓布利多温和地提醒。

“当然啦，”光球笑嘻嘻地说，“也许只有您才会在这种情况下会依然会注意这样的小事了，我亲爱的校长。但我打赌，这会是一个很愉快的时刻呢——好吧。”光球松口，“四位小巫师会被允许来一杯黄油啤酒，然后会换成南瓜汁——别这样瞪着我，小汤姆，你可才十六岁呢。”

“不需要你提醒我。”汤姆似乎在努力不说出什么会令自己倒霉的话来，“以防你不知道，我杀过的人比我年龄代表的数字还要大一些。” 

“不知道你坏的出汁儿？这可不好说。”光球平静地说，“只是以防万一，我告诉你们——主要是你俩：带有恶意的回答也是不被允许的。”

“什么叫做带有恶意回答？”伏地魔问，似乎稍微有了点兴趣。

“放弃你脑子里的那个‘我从未亲吻过邓布利多’的想法吧，”光球几乎是愉悦地说， “是的，我知道你在想什么。如果你明知道在坐的哪个人会喝下那杯酒，对将要发生的事有预期的结果却依然说出来，这就是恶意回答。”

后半句被所有人自动忽略了，大家的目光又齐刷刷地投向格林德沃。后者恼道：“看什么看，没见过黑魔王吗？”

“黑魔王。我再也无法直视黑魔王了。”罗恩喃喃道，“我本来以为——这会是一个更酷一点的职业。”

“你不能用‘酷’这个字。他们都是罪犯，杀了很多人，这一点也不酷。”赫敏下意识地纠正，但她的表情已经足够直观地体现出她精神世界的混乱程度了。

“别这样。”哈利勉强说，他不愿意自己心中光辉伟岸的校长形象破裂，“说不定——邓布利多曾给过小天狼星——或者卢平一个晚安吻——什么的。”看着自家教父和狼人朋友呆滞的表情，他说不下去了。

天啊，他到底做错了什么？梅林在上，他现在与已不在人世间的教父同席，和最伟大的白巫师坐在一起，同时面对三个黑魔王，却在听他们的八卦？梅林啊，来点正常的东西吧。不是说他对这个一点兴趣都没有，但是，邓布利多和格林德沃？这也太超过了。

“我认为我们可以适当地休息一下。”邓布利多仿佛什么都没听到一样，和蔼地与光球商讨，“在场的大部分都是精力充沛的年轻人，但我老啦，恐怕已经不再那么有精神了，不知是否可以休息一晚再继续呢？”

“您才没有老，”光球肉麻地说，“依然可以将全英国的小巫师庇护您的袍子下。——呃，不介意的话，也许可以再多几个留学生。不过，您的建议非常合理，但抽出的纸条不能放回。也许我们可以先进行一半。也就是说，那么从您开始，逆时针直到斯内普教授，然后休息。至于剩下的部分，我们明天继续？”

“很合理。这是个很有趣的游戏，不过对我来说可真有点困难。人的年纪太大，就很难找到一件他没有做过的事，不是吗？”邓布利多说，大家听着他自言自语，没有人打扰。他的双手拢成塔状，一幅认真思考的样子，“啊，我突然想到，我似乎从来没有炸过坩埚。”

哈利与罗恩对视一眼，痛苦地回忆起那次悲惨的事故，其中包括蟾蜍眼珠和几个被滥用的韦斯莱产品，以及随着而来的暴怒斯内普和格兰芬多失去的七十分。他们一仰脖子，把黄油啤酒灌进喉咙。赫敏没有动，她高昂着头，蓬松的头发乱翘着，骄傲得活像只刚下了蛋的小母鸡。格林德沃将他面前的火焰威士忌一饮而尽，当然啦，这可是初代魔王，无论干过什么都没什么好惊讶的。小天狼星和卢平也端起了杯子，但是斯内普——？

“我以为斯内普的魔药成绩很好呢。”罗恩低声说，“瞧瞧他在课上的样子，梅林复活都不会显得比他更有能耐了。”

“其实我觉得，他炸的不一定是自己的坩埚。”哈利也低声说，向小天狼星示意一下，后者现在脸色可不怎么好看，“看吧，我有理由相信这一点。”

“有道理，”罗恩嘀咕，“他的魔药确实没得说，并且坩埚也不是谁都能炸的。”

“你说话的口气就像你们熬制出了福灵剂一样。”赫敏用一种责备的语气说，“但这让我们损失了至少大半节课的时间。”

“也许你没意识到，但所有人都很感激这一点。”罗恩回敬。

哈利也想说点什么，但光球打断了他。

“哈利？”

“啊？”哈利一抖，感觉像是在课堂上讨论教授被当场抓包，实际上，他确实讨论得过于热情以至于忘了下一个就要轮到自己了。“呃，我想想……没干过……我从没有……”

哈利的大脑急速转动着，他绝望地发现自己能几乎听到它运行的声音。突然，他脱口而出：“我从未——有过兄弟姐妹！”他喘出一口气，期待地问光球：“这样可以吗？”

“我不得不说，这倒是一个很新奇的角度。”光球沉吟，“好吧，反正原著是以你的视角写的，我也不指望能从你这里什么劲爆的内容。这次就算你过了，但是——”它威胁地朝另外几个方向闪了闪：“你们不能这样做。”

光球的话向来难懂，哈利不知道被包括在“你们”里的都有谁或者“原著”是什么，只是很高兴自己又过了一关。他无视罗恩皱着脸喝下南瓜汁时投来的谴责目光，看见小天狼星又来了一杯——对了，他确实提起过自己曾有一个死去的食死徒弟弟。还有邓布利多，他也端起杯子，平静地喝了下去。

这倒是有点出乎意料。在此之前，他从来没对邓布利多的私生活有任何了解。他也有兄弟姐妹吗？他们会坐在圣诞树下，唱着歌，一起拆礼物吗？校长的大部分节日都是在校内度过的，所以他们现在还活着吗？他们也都是巫师，在霍格沃茨学习和成长吗？

哈利出神地想着，意识到自己对邓布利多的了解实在比他以为的浅薄。邓布利多给于他的特别的关注让他觉得他们非常亲近，但他们在一起时确实很少谈论除了课业和打败伏地魔之外的事……

猛地，罗恩撞了一下他的胳膊。

“怎么了？”哈利低声问，但他很快意识到发生了什么。

伏地魔端正地坐着，双手放在桌子上。汤姆里德尔脸色煞白，慢慢喝下一杯酒。

TBC


	8. 我从未2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格林德沃粗鲁地说：“你简直是根搅屎棍。”

“事情的发展开始变得难以控制。”光球说，“接下来究竟如何发展，让我们拭目以待。”

众人难以控制地、嫌弃地看了它一眼。格林德沃粗鲁地说：“你简直是根搅屎棍。”

“别这样说。”光球彬彬有礼道，“我是搅屎棍，我和你们在一起，那你们又是什么呢？”

格林德沃重重地哼了一声，不说话了。

汤姆脸色苍白，半低着头，目光游移，手指带了点轻微的颤抖。周围人们表情各异，伏地魔揽着他的肩膀，沉声道：“这是小问题，我们可以稍后解决。”

“这就显得你太没有警惕心了。”小天狼星劝说道，“万一你的这位小朋友是凤凰社的某个人喝了复方汤剂假扮的呢？老疯眼总是嘟囔着‘随时保持警惕’还有其他一堆乱七八糟的东西，现在我倒觉得他的话很有道理。”

“我之前引诱你背叛了邓布利多。”汤姆瞥了他一眼，毫无感情地说。

“什么？！”小天狼星几乎要跳起来，“这不可能！”

“你在他面前隐瞒下来了我的信息。”汤姆耸耸肩，“看上去你的阿尼玛格斯形态让你的脑子不太够用了。”

小天狼星不说话了，他陷入深深的自我怀疑。

“你是一个魂器。”赫敏勇敢地挺身而出，“所有的魂器都会诞生自我意识吗？因为如果他有不止一个，由于都具有来源相同的东西作为基础，也许光球先生（“是小姐。”光球提醒。）会把其他魂器的存在判定为你的兄弟。”

“当然，”感受到罗恩投来的”Bloody Hell ”的目光，她又补充一句：“这是纯学术讨论。”

“啊——啊？”汤姆的表情失去了控制，犹疑地望向伏地魔，有点结巴地问他：“是——是这样吗？”两人对视一眼，脸色都变得古怪起来。

“一派胡言。”在邓布利多开口前，格林德沃就抢先说道。“且不说那个傻丫头的理论是多么的荒诞可笑，从刚才那小子的表情，就明显能看出他隐瞒了非常重要的事。后辈，提点你一句——我从来只要求手下的忠诚，不需要他们说出所有的小秘密。但只要我想，他们必须立刻献出全部。你能保证，自己对他的掌控力可以达到这个地步吗？”

初代魔王在“指导后辈”，哈利觉得不会再见到比这更魔幻的事情了，然而伏地魔的回复几乎让他惊掉了下巴。

“我不会用掌控这个词。”伏地魔平静地说。“我们的关系不止于此。”

格林德沃看上去讥诮地想要说什么，但注意到邓布利多不满的神色，还是放弃了。

“你提出了一个非常有趣的想法，格兰杰小姐。”后者道。他习惯性地端起杯子往嘴边送，动作进行了一半才意识到不对，只好又重新放下了杯子。

“一般而言，判定亲属关系的魔法会根据两个方面，一是肉体，二是灵魂。前者以被检测双方共同具有的血脉为基础，应用更简单也更广泛，比如哈利母亲留下的血缘魔法。”邓布利多朝哈利眨眨眼睛。“通过检测灵魂鉴定血缘的魔法非常罕见，但我想这是针对这种情况最合适的应对方式。小里德尔先生的身体以魂器为基础，更接近一种永久性的变形术，他的身体的概念不能以常理衡量。伏地魔的身体由父亲的骨，仆人的肉，仇人的血重新锻造，至于有了现在的效果——”  
邓布利多略一思索：“我想，大概是复活时融合了其他魂器的缘故。”

“德国有一种黑魔法，可以根据魔力来判定血缘关系。”格林德沃说，“有血缘关系的人的魔力都出于同源，无论被测试者是使用白魔法还是黑魔法，只要有魔力，即便是默默然也能检测出来，准确度几乎可达到百分之百，但无法作用于麻瓜或者哑炮。不过，这个魔法也存在一定限制——它只能显示血缘关系的强弱，但无法区分其种类。也就是说，父子与兄弟所显示的强度是相同的。按照你的理论，这也可以被分为针对灵魂的魔法——即便重塑了身体，其自身的魔法性质也是不可改变的。”

他一挥魔杖，一根长长的金色丝线从他手腕上浮现，另一端探向邓布利多。缠上后者的手腕后，金丝中部腾起一朵白色的火焰，燃烧了一阵，然后很快消失了。

“Well,”格林德沃拖长声音，“看来我们没有血缘关系。”

邓布利多根本不理会他。

伏地魔交叉双手，指尖抵在下巴上，思索一会儿，开口道，“我更倾向于这是针对灵魂的魔法。我知道在波兰的南部曾盛行一种血缘魔法，魔力高超的祖先会通过血缘关系用魔法标记家族的成员。家族的所有新生儿一出生即会显出家族特有的标志，位置一般在手背。实际上，这更接近一个家族诅咒，但结果是完全无害的。”

“停下，请停下。”光球打断他们，“先生们，我听不懂你们在说什么已经有几分钟了，而且你们讨论的方向完全错误。我真不明白话题走向怎么会变成这个样子。认真的？穿越题材火了这么久，你们都没看过吗？小汤姆？没有吗？你一个00后哎？！”

汤姆嫌恶地扭开脸。

邓布利多问：“那么请问，您是根据什么进行判定的呢？肉体还是灵魂？”

“都不是。”光球无所谓地说，“我只是知道（I Just Know）。”

“而你为什么知道？”哈利质疑。

“我的存在方式你们无法理解，”光球解释，“告诉你们会打破次元壁的。可以这么说，我的存在更接近于神。按照麻瓜的说法，也就是上帝。我知道所有你们知道或者限于自身条件无法知道的东西——毕竟读者永远都是上帝视角啦。”

“你多里吧嗦说了一大堆，等于什么没说。”格林德沃不耐烦道。

“其实我可以说点有用的。比如说——小汤姆更接近于我的存在。”光球跳动了两下，：“但走剧情可太没意思啦，作者把上面那些鬼东西憋出来已经很不容易了，我千辛万苦来到这儿可不是为了看这个的——轮到谁了轮到谁了？小罗尼？”

突然被点到了名字，罗恩紧张地咽了咽口水：“嗯……我——我没有杀过人。”

“啊哦，这可真不是个好话题。”光球萎靡不振地缩成一团。

哈利捏着魔杖，看见伏地魔，汤姆里德尔和格林德沃痛快地一饮而尽——这真是没什么好稀奇的。斯内普握紧了杯子却没喝下去，小天狼星死死地捏住杯子，嘴唇紧抿着，眉宇间一片阴影。卢平揽住他，顺着他的背，正安抚地和说着什么。

哈利知道小天狼星一定又想起了曾经劝说詹姆更换保密人的事，他一直为此自责，认为是自己害死了哈利父母。他真想站起来大声告诉小天狼星，他从不曾责怪过他，也没有哪怕是一瞬间认为他对他们的死负有责任。但没有用，因为他永远在想如果——如果！

邓布利多慢慢地喝干了杯子里的火焰威士忌。一瞬间，哈利似乎看到他端着杯子的左手有一丝奇异的颤抖，但很快就止住了，快得仿佛那是哈利的错觉。

“校长——他杀过人？”罗恩看起来已经后悔主动开始这个话题了。被战争的阴云覆盖过，人们状似无暇的表面总能找到几道裂痕，留下的阴影没人愿意主动提起。

“十几二十年前正是伏地魔的党羽猖獗的时候，邓布利多不可能让自己的学生上前线，自己却躲着不出来。即便要保护霍格沃茨，他也一定对阵过食死徒。”哈利说，他其实有点明白罗恩会想到这个话题的原因。

“下一位。”光球叹了口气，“请找个轻松点的东西，谢谢。”


	9. 我从未3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我被冒犯到了！”它大声宣布，“我连一个男生的手都没摸过，而你，却在ao3和LOFTER有无数个男朋友！话题结束！”

像是早有准备，赫敏毫不犹豫地脱口而出：“我从未离家出走。”

哈利叹了口气，有预感自己会在今晚休息前灌得肚子溜圆。对面的小天狼星开心地咧着嘴，举起酒杯冲他一致意，两人同时将杯中的液体倒进喉咙。格林德沃撇了撇嘴，嫌恶地再一次端起杯子。汤姆一声不吭地又灌了一肚子南瓜汁，伏地魔叉着手，脸上看不出什么表情。

这个神秘出现的里德尔实在十分可疑，但今天经过了这么多的冲击，哈利实在已经麻木了，感到一种更多出于精神而非肉体的疲惫。他靠在沙发背上，不想对此做出任何评价。

安静却暗流涌动的气氛中，邓布利多的动作吸引了大家的注意力。感受到众人的目光，邓布利多轻松地耸耸肩：“看来，带着类似念头散步一小时也算是离家出走。早知如此，也许我十八岁时应该把更多的精力和时间放在家里，也不至于在如此高龄连喝三杯酒精饮料了。”

“这实在不是您的错。”光球立刻回应，“我可以给您换成可可，多加糖的那种。或者咖啡。或者茶。您有试过可乐吗？这是一种麻瓜饮品，在年轻人中很受欢迎，不过第一次尝试可能会有一点不习惯……”

趁着光球喋喋不休地对邓布利多献殷勤的当，罗恩戳戳哈利：“你觉得二年级那次飞天汽车事件算是离家出走吗？我们去你姨妈家接你那次？”

“不知道。”哈利回答，“可能这两件事唯一的相似之处就是你父母事先不知道吧。”

“嘿，”格林德沃打断了越来越多盛着五颜六色内容物的杯子出现在邓布利多面前的过程，“有完没完了？我不关心这群小崽子能否长到英国巫师的平均身高，但我这把老骨头可还想早点休息呢。”

“我不是校长最喜欢的学生，但我相信他会为我哀悼的。” 光球冲着格林德沃因怀疑扬起的眉毛愉悦地跳跃两下，说：“不过当然，请继续吧。”

赫敏的右边是斯内普。魔药教授看起来很不习惯成为这种场面的焦点。他皱起眉头，周围人向被火焰燎着了似的，赶紧移开目光。

“我在从没交过女朋友。”他硬邦邦地说。

一片寂静，在现场所有人目光的集火下，哈利硬着头皮喝下南瓜汁。

“是只有你们，还是所有巫师都这么凄惨？”

哈利发誓，他绝对从光球的声音中听到了幸灾乐祸的味道。

“呃，”小天狼星试图为巫师群体正名：“正常来说，大部分英国巫师在霍格沃茨上三四年级就会谈第一次恋爱了，有更早的也很正常。我们——属于特殊情况。”

“那你是多大开始谈恋爱？”

“我十二岁时我妈就给我安排了个未婚妻。”小天狼星随意地说。他用腿支着椅子，只用后面的两条腿立着，使得它危险地摇摇晃晃，显得他更加潇洒不羁。罗恩忧虑地发现赫敏望着对方的眼睛闪着过于明亮的光芒，显然超过了对一个朋友教父和正直男性应有的仰慕。

“但显然我有不同的看法。我们吵了几年，原因包括但不仅限于这个我一直没见过的未婚妻。终于，在我十六岁的时候，未婚妻没了，家族将我除名了，我也离家出走了。说实话，对于后半部分，我觉得我妈比我更乐见其成。她知道我肯定在詹姆那儿，但戈德里克山谷连一只布莱克家的猫头鹰都没出现过，真是白费了我和詹姆花了大力气布下的一堆恶咒。”

“听懂了。”光球说，“bulabulabula，寡王的故事。”

“行吧。”小天狼星说，“光球小姐，你有过几个男朋友？”

光球沉默了。

“我被冒犯到了！”它大声宣布，“我连一个男生的手都没摸过，而你，却在ao3和LOFTER有无数个男朋友！话题结束！”

“呃，谢谢？”小天狼星看起来有些摸不着头脑，“你是说我们可以休息了？”

“是的。”

“我们睡哪儿？”格林德沃说，“地上吗？作为一名有着百岁高龄的老人，我申请睡桌子。”（哈利隐约听见汤姆骂了一句“这个老东西无论在哪都一样不要脸”）

“和另一位百岁老人一起吗？”光球反问，“倒不是我不乐意，但我希望下次你过问一下另一个当事人的意愿。以及，不，我为你们所有人都准备了房间。”

浓雾完全散开，几扇门沉默地分布在众人身后。它们看上去完全一样，但当哈利仔细地盯着自己和罗恩身后的那扇门时，发现它变成了他在格兰芬多的宿舍门的样子。

“我们有十个人，但这里只有七个房间。”小天狼星指出。

“我想，你们中的有些人可能会更习惯之前的生活方式。”光球回答。

小天狼星看着那扇格兰芬多的宿舍门（门把手上刻着“尖头叉子、大脚板、月亮脸和虫尾巴的安息之处，请勿打扰。”），突然展颜一笑：“你说得对。”他一把扯过卢平，拖着他率先走了进去。

随后，斯内普转身走进地窖大门。赫敏进了女生宿舍，伏地魔和汤姆一起进了一扇简单的卧室门，哈利和罗恩一起走近宿舍。关门前，他忍不住回头，发现邓布利多在沉默地注视着他们，而格林德沃一直出神地望着他。

前者察觉到哈利的目光，微笑着对他点了点头。


	10. 幕间休息1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此时，它正叉开了两条后腿儿，卖力地舔毛。

斯内普走近邓布利多的校长室。他在门口来回绕了几圈，罕见的有些犹豫。

黑魔王……他的话骇人听闻，仔细一想却又非常合理。如果波特确实是无意间做出来的一个魂器，那么他真的是非死不可了。他不敢衡量邓布利多心中的天秤到底哪一端更重，但是，那是莉莉的孩子，是她留在世上的唯一联系……

斯内普思绪纷飞，心烦意乱。最终，他深吸一口气，正待敲门，却听见里面有人说话。

是格林德沃。

他皱了皱眉头——初代魔王过来做什么？他无意于掺和进这对老情人（old couple）的恩怨情仇，正想转身离开，突然听见有人大喊出声。

“格林德沃！”是邓布利多的声音，斯内普心中一凛——他还从没见过邓布利多有过这么大的情绪波动，“我喝了那杯酒！我从没杀过人——哪怕是在战时！但我喝了酒——没有惩罚措施！格林德沃，你还不明白吗！——是我！我杀了她！”

传来细微的格林德沃的声音：“我，我以为……是我……”

他不说话了。

间谍生涯并没有给他带来什么窥私欲，要说真有什么，那也是遇事谨慎的作风。斯内普压下心底的震惊，打算暂时回避，一切等到格林德沃离开再说。在撞见大魔王与被人捷足先登的可能性之间犹豫了片刻，他决定在大厅一边的阴影里等待一会。但刚一走近，就发现那里已经有人了——或者说，有狗了。

阴影里伏着一只黑色巨犬。它毛色勉强算得上鲜亮，只是长短不齐，显得有些杂乱；双耳立起，牙齿尖利，长舌鲜红，看上去颇为凶狠：四肢颀长，体型巨大，几乎像一头小熊。总的来说，会是斯内普有兴趣把手放在它脑袋上的类型。此时，它正叉开了两条后腿儿，卖力地舔毛。

听到有人来，它抬起头，顿时愣住了——随即，狗的四肢拉长，毛发消失，化作成一个人的样子。

小天狼星布莱克。

无论何时何地，这个人都能在他最不想见的名单中位列前茅。换个时间斯内普会很乐意和他对喷几句，但现在实在没这个心情。他瞥了对方一眼，转身欲走，没想到却被叫住了。

“等等——斯内普！”

哈，“斯内普”而不是“鼻涕精”，有趣。

“怎么？”他咽下嘴边的讽刺，尽量让语气显得平和。现在他没功夫和这个蠢狗吵架。

没有回应。斯内普扭头一看，对方眉头紧锁，脚尖蹭轻轻着地面，看上去心事重重。 他不耐烦地喷出一口气，心中的不耐和焦躁已经升至顶点。

“如果你又是想玩什么无聊的把戏——”

小天狼星打断他：“他说，‘那个被你害死的女人’——是怎么回事？” 

斯内普慢慢回身。“你叫住我，是为了问这个？”

他不说话。

“邓布利多没告诉你吗？”

“我想听你亲口说出来。”小天狼星坚持。

“好吧，我满足你的愿望。”斯内普试图做出一个恶毒的表情，就像以前那样。但这一次失败了，他脸上的肌肉抽动着:“我偷听到了那个预言，我迫不及待地把它献给了黑魔王。于是他决定去铲除自己唯一的威胁，杀掉哈利波特，顺便干掉了波特夫妇——你明白了？”

他脸上闪着一种奇异的光彩，向前跨了一步，看上去几乎有些兴奋了：“他说的对，是我害死了她，我亲手害了她——你想报仇吗？为你的詹姆？”

“不——不，”小天狼星的喉结滚动了一下，脸上的表情简直令人心碎。“我——我恨你，我永远不会原谅你，我恨不得杀了你。你该征求的也不是我的原谅。”

他的声音破碎了，简直不像他自己的。“但——我感谢你为哈利所做的一切。无论出于何种原因。我非常感激。另外，我还想说——我并不为自己当年的行为感到自豪。”

斯内普浑身僵硬地站着，一句话也说不出，直到小天狼星离开。


	11. 幕间休息2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “还有什么要补充的吗？”哈利最后问。
> 
> “有，”哈利和赫敏看向罗恩，后者清了清嗓子：“你和神秘人接吻了。”

“他们关系不正常。”罗恩说，“我赌一个加隆。”

“我才不和你赌。”哈利说。其实他知道罗恩是想转移他的注意力，因为里德尔最后说的话。瞬间，他心中起腾一股焦躁——是一种深陷迷雾却不知应往何处的，命运被人操控的无力感。

冷静。他对自己说，不能对罗恩发脾气。这和他没关系，作为一个朋友，他做的已经够好了。

“我才不和你赌。这太明显了，我又不傻。” 哈利顺着他的话说道。

“好吧。我还想挣点外快呢。”罗恩夸张地叹口气，挠挠头，顺着床脚坐了下来，“那你觉得邓布利多和格林德沃呢？我是说，初代魔王对校长好像很有点意思。”

“他们年轻时一定是至交好友，然后格林德沃求爱不成，由爱生恨，于是两人决斗，格林德沃被囚于高塔，the end。”哈利信口胡说，惊奇地发现竟然感到一种发自内心的舒爽。梅林啊，请原谅他在背后编排他那可怜的老校长的往事吧，同样是控制负面情绪，这可比上斯内普的课程开心多了。

“啊哈！”罗恩跳起来，“我敢保证不是那样的！我赌一个加隆——”

门被敲响了，两人警惕地扭头，握紧魔杖。

“是我！”敲门声停止了，传来赫敏的声音，“让我进去！”

哈利松了一口气，刚想去开门，却被罗恩拽住了袖子。后者清了清嗓子，大声问：“上一次你对我生气，是因为什么原因？”

“你看到我洗过的头发没有干，嘲笑了我一句，对我的头发用了烘干咒！”赫敏压着嗓子尖叫，“那天走在我身后的每一个人都会从后面赶上来，拍着我的肩膀，告诉我他们以为格兰芬多的院徽套了件校服袍子走在路上！梅林啊，你主动提这个是还想挨一顿打么！”

罗恩底气不足地缩了缩肩膀，哈利忍着笑，扬声喊着：“请进！”一边爬下床。但没等他走近宿舍门，它就自己打开了。

“啊，门上一定附有许多神奇的魔法。”赫敏惊奇地看了一眼，快步走进来，把手中的东西“砰”地放在桌子上，身体前倾，危险地盯着他们：“我们需要整理一下今天得到的信息。”

哈利和罗恩对视一眼，同时咽了口唾沫。

“首先，他们很可能来自另一个世界。一个与我们不同，却基本相似的地方——一般叫做平行宇宙。在那里，除里德尔与神秘人外，基本没有太大的变动。所以，根据里德尔透露出的信息，现在我们知道，斯内普教授曾是食死徒，但在神秘人失势前背叛了他，投入凤凰社。自从神秘人回归后，他就一直在做双面间谍的工作。邓布利多校长的手是被神秘人留下的诅咒伤害的，斯内普教授给他治疗过，但依然——”她顿了一下，抿了抿嘴唇，“只剩下几个月了。并且，他还害了卢平教授，杀了金妮，弗立维教授和斯内普教授——可能还有其他人，但这我们就不得而知了。”

“去掉明显不同的——比如我们还没有人死掉这部分，我们能得到很多有用的信息，主要关于斯内普教授。”赫敏犹豫地看了哈利一眼，而后者明白那个眼神的含义：别怕，我要说点让你难受的了。“他——因为哈利的母亲请求神秘人，后来又背叛了他。神秘人后一定是发现了他的间谍行为，所以杀死了他。但是，我不明白，他说‘甚至乖乖地按照邓布利多交代的亲手杀了他’？这是什么意思？”

赫敏焦虑地咬着嘴唇，拿着羽毛笔不停地在羊皮纸上涂涂画画——这是从她房间带来的，罗恩和哈利的屋子可不会出现这种东西。“校长为什么要斯内普教授杀了他？这……没有理由啊。”

“说不定校长是想让斯内普得到神秘人完全的信任。”罗恩说。

“但付出的代价太大了。”赫敏摇摇头，“校长是神秘人唯一畏惧的人，只要他还在一天，神秘人就一天不敢侵入霍格沃茨。这就像是永远悬在他头上的达摩克利斯之剑！如果校长不在了，还有谁能保护我们呢！”

“这不一定是邓布利多能够选择的。”哈利提醒她，“还记得那个诅咒吗？校长也许是迫不得已。他没有时间了，他只能这样做。”

“所以说，”罗恩总结，“在那个世界，邓布利多被斯内普杀了。但神秘人依然认出了他的间谍身份，于是斯内普也死了。没有了校长的霍格沃茨神秘人可以随来随去，所以金妮和弗立维教授也被杀了。”

三个人沉默了。过于轻松的游戏气氛隐藏了许多令人细思极恐的细节，逐一分析后，未来所需面对的如此黑暗沉重的现实让他们的胃袋不适地紧缩起来。

“还有什么要补充的吗？”哈利最后问。

“有，”哈利和赫敏看向罗恩，后者清了清嗓子：“你和神秘人接吻了。”

“嘿！”哈利跳起来，不可置信地用颤抖的手指着他，“你你你”了半天。罗恩连忙说：“我不是那个意思！我是说，我相信你不是那种不顾大局的人，面对这样现实你都能和他亲上，说明实际情况可能并没有那么糟！我们的分析可能有疏漏！”

“那真的谢谢你了。”哈利扶着隐隐抽痛的额角重新坐下，“帮我回想起如此美妙的回忆。”

哈利摇摇头，罗恩一把揽住他：“不知道谈谈这个能不能让你开心一点——格林德沃喜欢邓布利多，邓布利多把他关进了监狱。斯内普喜欢你母亲，还为了保护你死掉了。神秘人还和自己的魂器接吻了。”

“为什么听这个会让我好过？”

“你想听我嘲笑你和神秘人接吻吗？”

“我们见到了伏地魔的裸体。”哈利立刻说，两个人同时呻吟起来。

赫敏不满意地敲了敲桌子，把他们的注意力拉回来：“你们脑子里就没有一点正经的事吗！”

“嘿！”罗恩嚷道，“邓布利多，格林德沃，神秘人，老蝙蝠，又是哪一个吸引不了你的注意力了？”

“私下里谈论别人的情感生活是很不得体的！”

哈利坐在床脚，听着两个好朋友拌嘴，心里却控制不住地想起了里德尔所说的，关于魂器的事。这是真的吗？他是伏地魔无意间制造出的一个魂器？邓布利多保护他，培养他，只是为了让他在恰当的时候去死？赫敏和罗恩都刻意的避开了这个话题，就是为了不让他产生对校长的质疑。但是，如若果真如此——不是说他不愿意为了正义的胜利而付出生命的代价，但他该怎样看待自己视之如长辈的邓布利多呢？在发现对方仅仅是把他当成对抗伏地魔的一个工具后？

“哈利，”他回过神，赫敏担忧地看着他：“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”哈利清了清嗓子，“你们说道哪了？”

“斯内普教授。”罗恩回答，“真是令人难以想象。”

“很正常，”赫敏指出，“他不是一个好老师。我是说，我相信校长的判断，对斯内普教授没偏见，他也并不特别针对我。但他给格兰芬多扣分，给斯莱特林加分，上课还只关注斯莱特林的学生，这很不公平。”

“而且他肯定也不会是一个好丈夫。”罗恩说，“天哪，想想看，什么样的女人才肯嫁给老蝙蝠呢。”

“是啊，他不是一个好老师，不会是个好丈夫，甚至都不像一个好人。但作为斯内普教授行为的受益者，我们不能挑剔更多了。”赫敏警告他，“我们知道了他是一个很伟大的人，这就够了。”

罗恩还想说什么，但哈利猛地站起来：“我要去找邓布利多。”看着他们投来的担忧目光。他补充：“我去问问关于魂器的事。”

“里德尔说的话有可能是假的，”赫敏提醒，“为了让你在心底怀疑邓布利多！”

“我知道。”哈利烦躁道，“我就是去找校长聊聊。”

“里德尔很有可能编造了那个故事！”赫敏喊，“哈利，关于你父母的事，我也很抱歉，但我们不应该为了敌人的一句话就去怀疑我们的战友和老师！”

“你想让我怎么做？”哈利喊回去，“乖乖的在他手里当个什么都不知道的牵线木偶吗？哪怕是我要死了？”

两人互不相让地瞪了半天，罗恩突然说：“算了，赫敏，让他去吧。”他转过头认真地看着哈利，“你去吧。无论什么结果，你要相信我们永远站在你这一边。”

“谢了。”哈利勉强地咧咧嘴。他跳下床，推开门，结果一下子把站在门口的人撞了个趔趄。

“噢。”他不知所措的说，“斯内普教授。”

斯内普紧握着魔杖，看上去正施展着什么咒语却被他打断了。

“收起你那粘糊糊的恶心的眼神。”斯内普不耐烦道，“邓布利多让我布置几个保护魔法。”他挥舞了几下魔杖，转身走了。

“斯内普……教授！”哈利急匆匆地追上去，斯内普停了下来，回头看他。

“我！我……”他卡壳了，他不知道自己想说什么，但又觉得自己非得说点什么不可。

“滚开——我还没死呢。”斯内普的嘴唇嫌恶地扭曲着，厌烦地说，“省下你的眼泪，等我死了再哭吧。”

魔药教授的黑袍滚滚地从他身边擦过，即便刚刚听到另一个世界里自己的悲惨结局，他的态度也丝毫没有改变。这让哈利莫名松了口气。

至少，他想，至少现在，斯内普还没有死，所有人都没有死。

除了塞德里克。他压抑住内心涌上来的悲伤，推开校长室的门，走了进去。


	12. 幕间休息3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但偶尔，我们也会被一些危险而强大的生物所吸引。它们冰冷，华丽，危险，无法掌控，于我们而言是一种致命的诱惑，让我们神魂颠倒。它们与我们所熟知而亲近的事物不同，我们会被这种不同所吸引，也终将被它伤害。但终究我们会意识到，这不是属于我们的东西。

哈利坐在校长室，手中端着邓布利多给他的热饮料，但两人谁都没有开口。

能说什么呢？哈利不知道。他真的是伏地魔的魂器吗？在校长心中，他仅仅是一个对抗伏地魔的工具吗？他视邓布利多为最可靠信任的长辈，对方是否对自己怀有同样的温暖的感情呢？

他感到满腔愤懑在心中郁结，质问的话几乎脱口而出，但一抬头，哈利看到了邓布利多的眼睛。不同于往常的温和与坚定，现在那双蓝色的眼睛低垂着，里面含满了疲惫，似乎还有一丝忧伤。

他从没见过校长如此明显地外露这么消极地情绪。哈利梗住了。

“哈利，”老人开口了。他温和地说：“让我猜测一下，你是想找我谈谈关于魂器的事？”

“我……”他犹豫了——为什么？面对自己的安全问题以及有可能被引发的信任危机时邓布利多也许会和他多说点的！——也许是窥见了老人平静外表的缝隙，他终于下定了决心：“……不。”

“不。”望着邓布利多变得惊讶的眼神，他说话流畅起来，“我相信您的选择，我相信您的决定。无论什么时候，无论您要求我做什么——只要您认为是合适的。”

邓布利多惊讶地一扬眉毛。

“噢，”他充满感情地说，“噢，哈利，你是一个好孩子，你的信任简直让我难以承受了——你知道吗，你是我的校长室里接待的第四个人了。”

看着哈利睁大的眼睛，他又补充一句：“相信我，绝对不止一个人关注你的安全问题。”

“好吧。”哈利笑了笑，感觉心里暖洋洋的。他喝了一口饮料，然后——差点全喷出来。

“唔！唔！”他手忙脚乱地擦着嘴巴，对被打湿的衣服施了一个清洁咒。“先生！——这，这个，是可乐吗？”

“没错，”邓布利多随着他的动作向后微微一仰，“光球小姐说这是最受欢迎的麻瓜饮料，我还以为你会对它比较熟悉。”

“呃，”哈利重新坐下，整理好衣服，同时无法不注意到杯子里的液体变成了可可。“实际上，可乐一般在常温或者冷藏条件下饮用，一般——不会加热。”

“好吧。”邓布利多若有所思地说，“我自以为对麻瓜的东西还算有一点浅薄的了解，没想到还是过于微不足道。——那么，哈利，你过来是想和我谈什么呢？”

原本被刚才的小插曲搅扰的心情又低落下去，哈利艰难地开口：“我是想谈谈——今天的阅读内容。”

“哦，我明白了。”邓布利多双手拢成塔状，微微向前低头，亲切地看着他：“你对自己产生了怀疑，你的内心不坚定了。”

“先生，我怎么才能继续相信我能抵抗伏地魔呢？”他苦涩地说，“在我——吻了他，爱上了他，甚至背叛了您——发生这一切甚至只用了不到半小时！”

“我不会把这称之为爱，哈利。”老人安静地说。“我想，你也猜到了那个房间的特殊作用——越多的爱，越强的魔法。可以想象，在那个房间，你拥有至高无上的力量，它让你的魔力更加强大。但同时，它也蒙蔽了你，让你在原有的基础上感情更加充沛，使你产生了错觉，把同情误认为了爱。”

哈利的心情逐渐和缓了，邓布利多继续说：“虽然伏地魔把自己的灵魂分割后，就逐渐失去了作为一个正常人的感情，但毫无疑问，他并非一出生就是黑魔王。他也有悲惨的经历，不为人知的过往。而当你发现了不符合自己过往认知的事情时，你会不由自主地想要了解更多。仁慈和怜悯不是错误，但这时候，你的高尚品质就使你落入他的圈套了。”

“哈利，我假设你更喜欢毛茸茸的小动物，比如小猫和小狗，或者是猫头鹰。它们模样可爱，性格温顺，是巫师的忠诚伴侣。但偶尔，我们也会被一些危险而强大的生物所吸引，一些冷血动物，就像蛇。它们冰冷，华丽，危险，无法掌控。我们可能会沉迷其中，甚至以至于对自己或他人造成伤害。它们于我们而言是一种致命的诱惑，让我们神魂颠倒。它们与我们所熟知而亲近的事物不同，我们会被这种不同所吸引，也终将被它伤害。但终究我们会意识到，这不是属于我们的东西。”

“哈利，我很高兴看到另一个世界发生的事对你起到了警示的作用。”邓布利多的目光似乎越过了哈利，望向了他身后的某个地方。良久，他叹了口气：“只要没有人死去，一切的一切就还可以弥补。但如果生命已经消逝，那就是无论如何也无法挽回的了。”


	13. 幕间休息4.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伏地魔一挑魔杖，床头柜门便豁然洞开。里面的物品晃晃悠悠地飞出来，落在床上。我们定睛一看，都沉默了。

“斯内普刚出来，哈利波特又进去了。”我收回门上足有一打的监测咒，厌烦地说，“外面热闹得就像沃尔沃，他们排着队去找邓布利多。”

我真不明白，如果邓布利多有心隐瞒，他们又怎能知道他有没有说真话呢？无论什么时候，这群人的智商总能让我感到惊异。

我回过头打量着这个屋子。整个空间被突兀地分成了两部分，一大半被我们位于米德尔斯堡宅邸的书房所占据，一排排高耸的书架挺立着；剩下的部分是伏地魔的——或者说是我们的卧室，一张大床横踞其中，像一块雪白巨大的奶油蛋糕，松松软软，看上去格外舒适——不，过于舒适了，就像我第一次见到自己在修道院的房间，令人升起一种在上面打滚的冲动。

“你没有必要和他说那么多。”伏地魔说。他正漫步在书架间，不时地抽出一本来查看，但很快又都放了回去。

“而且——那是调情吗？这没用，你知道他喜欢那个泥巴种。”他揶揄道。

“有吗？”我疑惑地问，即便是以我们的标准，这个调情的门槛也太低了吧。“我本来想对他用摄神取念的，但斯内普警惕性太高，除了最开始的接触外，基本没给我什么眼神相接的机会。”而且那一瞬间我也没看见什么有用的东西。

“你对他的关注过高了。”他答非所问地说，“之前还为他用了一个瑟西幻境咒，有点超出一个叛徒应得的心思了。”

“便宜他了。”我轻哼一声，背叛了伏地魔的懦夫……爱，呵。实在是死不足惜。可惜在这里不能随便攻击别人，甚至连产生相关的念头都不行……我看了一眼身上裹着的伏地魔的袍子，感到一丝清凉的微风从腿间穿过，心情更差了。“只要能给邓布利多找点麻烦就是好的。”

“这种程度，你不会真指望他们和邓布利多反目吧？这些人的脑子已经被邓布利多弄坏了，满脑子的爱与正义，你随随便便几句话可摆不平他们。”

“就算搞不定，邓布利多现在也一定焦头烂额的了。”我歪着头，大致在心里数了一下，“算上哈利波特，已经有四波人去找他了。一遍又一遍不同版本的解释，现在那老头一定难过的要吐血……并且，我真的很讨厌那个斯内普。”

“看得出来。”

我走上前去，也观察着架上的丛书。米德尔斯堡宅书房里的书我还没全部读完，不能确定这两处的布置是否一模一样。单从架上的书来看，都是一样的古朴厚重，大小各异，有的还残破不堪，密密麻麻看得我直发晕。

突然，我从刚才的对话里捕捉到一个关键词：“你说，这会不会是一个瑟西幻境咒？”

“能同时困住我们两个的幻境咒？”伏地魔瞥了我一眼，“有能力困住你的人我现倒是就能数出来几个，如果再加上我，有谁做得到？”

“好吧。”我讪讪一笑，好像又被嫌弃了……

“还有，你还记得我当时怎么介绍的这个咒语吗？”

我点点头，回忆道：“瑟西幻境咒能塑造一种情景，这个情景完全由施咒者来决定。在这个情景中，你不仅能看到景象，也能触摸到事物。被施咒的人可以感受到真正的疼痛，但这一切仍是虚假的，所以，无论在瑟西幻境咒里受了什么样的伤害，在现实中都不会真正损伤身体。也就是说，瑟西咒并没有实际攻击力。”  
幸好我记忆力还可以，不然我实在不能确定他会不会当场给我一个钻心咒。

不，我能确定，他会的。

伏地魔看起来还算满意，随即递给我一本书。

我接过来，发现正好是那本《虚妄骗术：致幻魔法》，立刻明白了他的意思：瑟西幻境咒塑造出来的情景完全由施咒者来决定，也就是说，施咒人不可能把这里成千上万的书及其内容完全复刻下来——我觉得连伏地魔都不一定能做到！如果有人真的能背下来每一本书和它们的摆放顺序，即使我们是被下了瑟西幻境咒，也只能认栽了。

我怀着一丝急切的心情翻开书页。然而，里面既不是生涩的古英语，也没有头顶冒着烟惨死的巫师。发黄的纸面上，每一页中央都是一行这样的大字——

请你们原地结婚！

我惊呆了。

“这……”我抬起头，盯着伏地魔的脸，试图从他那找点解释。“这——它是——”

伏地魔扬起眉毛，看我语无伦次了半天，才终于把话说完整：“所有的书都是这样的？”

这真的不是瑟西幻境咒吗？说真的，我怎么感觉是在做梦呢？

“不是。”他把那本书从我手里抽出去，放回到书架上，“同一个架上的书都是一样的话，不同书架内容不同。”

我立即转身又抽出一本书——反正伏地魔已经证明过没有危险了。这一次，里面写着：又是为LVTR绝美爱情哭泣的一天！

每个字母都是大写，光看着我几乎就听到刺穿耳膜的尖叫。我奔到另一个书架边，这里的是“你们怎么还不搞起来！”

还有“爱情使人智障！”“黑魔王会证明给你看，到底谁更厉害一些。”以及“我在床头柜里为你们准备了几个小礼物哦。”

看到最后一本，我僵住了——用罗恩的脑子想想都能知道，光球给我们的绝对不是什么好东西。我犹豫着，没想好是装作无事地发生悄悄把书塞回去，还是告诉伏地魔和他一起讨论。然而，还没等我做出决定，伏地魔就发现了我的小动作。

“怎么？”他一扬眉毛，做出疑问的样子，不容置疑地朝我伸出手。

我头疼地叹了口气，把书给他递过去。伏地魔扫了一眼，随即一挑魔杖，床头柜门便豁然洞开。里面的物品晃晃悠悠地飞出来，落在床上。我们定睛一看，都沉默了。

那是几瓶人体润滑油和两盒安全套

这礼物……

真是别出心裁。

几秒钟——也有可能几分钟后，伏地魔一挥魔杖，床上那堆扎眼的东西立刻消失了。我松了口气，同时感受到了点难以抑制的失落……不对，你失落个鬼！我在心里警告自己，你这是在指望什么呢！

“这个……你知道是怎么回事吗？”我小心翼翼地看他，不确定他是打算装没看见还是讨论讨论。话说，我们的屋子里为什么会有这种东西……

“我曾以为这间屋子的效用类似于有求必应屋。”他突然开口。

“啊？”我应了一声，看着他探究的眼神在我脸上驻扎了好几秒，才终于反应过来——这不是在说——我想——！！倒不是说我不想，但是……他不应该知道啊！

不对，没人应该知道啊！

没等我跳起来否认，伏地魔就迅速摆摆手，“但现在看来，它的配置并不是根据‘我们的需求’，而是‘光球认定的我们的需求’。”

“是吗？”我晕乎乎地问，实际上我已经完全懵了。

“我并不太确定，这只是一个想法，而且这么说也并不准确……”伏地魔沉吟着，“你看一看这里的布置，有什么感觉？”

我环视一圈，仔细感受了一下，实话实说：“对书房有种排斥感……有点累，想去浴室，非常想在床上打滚。”更想抱着你……

不对。

看着我的神色，伏地魔说：“看来你也感受到了。在这间屋子里，我们的想法在潜意识中被影响了，有一种神秘的力量在左右这一切……它未必能直接命令我们，但也许我们做出的每一个决定都背后都有它的影子……它能增加我们做某事的倾向。但只是潜移默化地改变，而不能像之前那样强行控制住我们。”

“也许只是现在没有必要。“我反驳，”如果不是那个小意外，光球也不会展现出这种类似于夺魂咒的能力。”

“其实，我不觉得这个力量就是光球。”伏地魔沉吟着说。看到我的目光，他解释：“这可能已经超过了光球的控制范围……只是一种感觉，但光球曾说过‘在我们光球内部，最根本的规则……’这至少说明它们有一个群体——都是由这样的光球组成，并且有一个更高层的力量——或者说意志，在约束它们……”

我也回忆起来：“没错……它还提到过纸条来自一个它的朋友——也就是说，光球不止一个。出现在我们身上的这个情况，并不是个体行为或者偶发现象……以前很有可能是有先例的！”

我立刻望向伏地魔：“你读书多，有见过类似的记载吗？”

他摇摇头：“我有理由相信，所有从这里出去的人，记忆都会被抹除——当然，如果是我就会直接杀干净，但那样我们也没必要讨论了对不对？”

“好吧，”我沮丧说，“那就没办法了。上述再有道理也只是推论，我们也无法证明。”

“其实很简单，我们可以试一试……”伏地魔若有所思地摸了摸下巴，我怀疑地盯着他——简单吗？

“我需要一个家养小精灵。”

没有反应。

“我需要卡帕。”

还是没反应。

“我需要一瓶新鲜龙血。”

“我需要魔法石。”

“我需要五盎司飞路粉。”

“我需要一个时间转换器。”

“我需要一本《迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝》”

“我需要一盒安全套。”

床上出现了一盒安全套。

我和伏地魔对视一眼。我清了清嗓子：“我需要一台麻瓜电视机。”

没反应，正常。我继续说：“我需要一碟色情片。”

我怀中一沉。

我硬着头皮解开袍子，把快掉到裤裆的那碟光碟掏出来，伏地魔感兴趣地凑过来看——梅林啊，这是什么魔幻操作，为什么碟子的封面是两个男人呢……

我将它扔到床上，假装不在意：“我需要一台能够播放色情片的麻瓜电视机。”

第一次，大床对面出现了一张不高的桌子，上面摆着一台电视。

我犹豫地看向伏地魔，“所以——无论这个力量到底是什么，它确实是可以沟通的，也会回应我们的要求……”

唯一的问题在于，它真的，非常，非常，下流……

TBC .


	14. 幕间休息4.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “它为什么会认定我们会有这样的需求？”我难以置信地说，难道——我看上去很想裸奔吗？

“但我觉得，既然我们已经认识到它可能的干扰，只要多加注意，造成的影响并不会很大。”我决定把这个话题略过去。

伏地魔似笑非笑地看了我一眼，看得我浑身发毛。

“你的衣服呢？”他提醒我。

我一惊，这才想起来自己浑身上下只裹了一件伏地魔的袍子——我竟然完全忘记了这件事！不应该啊，即便是周围环境不明，我也应该探查完毕后立刻把衣服换回来的——至少该多穿几件啊……看来我确实不知不觉中受到了影响……

我立即用了一个飞来咒，但衣柜一点动静都没有。我疑惑地走上前去，打开衣柜，发现里面只有两摞叠得整整齐齐的内裤。

甚至连睡衣都没有。

我无力地关上柜门，转过身—— 

“它为什么会认定我们会有这样的需求？”我难以置信地说，难道我们的表现存在什么易引起争议的地方吗？我看上去很想裸奔吗？

“还有，你还记得我带你去过的萨莫贝格湖吗？”伏地魔神态自然地略过了我的问题 。

有时候我真想敲开他的脑袋看看里面都是些什么，他就从来不会感到尴尬的吗……不过我也能想象到他的回答：有时确实会有一点——不过把在场的人都杀掉就好了。

“我以为只过了一小会儿实际上却有半个月的那个地方吗？我真是一点也记不清了呢。”我讽刺道。

伏地魔忽略我的语气：“很好，看来你对它的印象非常深刻……但我想说的关键可不是这个。”

我一怔，立刻明白过来：“你是说——萨默贝格湖构造出的那个异世界！”

他颔首，似乎对我的领悟能力还算满意：“是的。你也看出来了，这个空间与萨默贝格湖的世界有许多相似之处——进入的筛选机制严格，与外面世界相隔，能够回应人的要求……那么我可以合理地推测，这里，与外界平常时间的运行方式也是不同的。”

“我记得你说过，萨默贝格湖所能提供的东西依赖于构造世界的那份魔力……”我仔细回忆着，好像在冥冥中抓住了一丝线索，“……如果将它们带回真实世界中，它们将会变为普通无奇，麻瓜的物件……这岂不是说，如果能将它提供给我们的物品带回真实世界，我们就可以确定这个神秘空间的原理，或者它与萨默贝格湖的关系了？”

这间屋子提供给我们的物品……很明显，麻瓜电视机不是能躲过光球揣进兜里的东西……我往床上瞟了一眼，不由自主地想起了被伏地魔消失的……

打住。我警告自己。

“不行。”看着我的小动作，伏地魔嘴角好像翘了一下，但拒绝了。

“为什么？”我仰着脸问他——我实在想不出不这么做的理由。

“汤姆，我曾告诉过你，”他慢慢地开口，似乎斟字酌句怎么给我解释，“所有魔法都会留下痕迹。”

我点点头。确实，他一直言传身教地告诉我这一点。

“但是——也许你没有意识到，但从我们进入这个神秘的空间，所有的东西都没有魔法的痕迹。”看着我惊讶的眼神，他又补充：“……包括那个光球。”

“Well，”我不知道该说什么好了，发生的一切超出了我的认知。“但……我们还可以正常地施魔法……”

“是的，而被我们施过魔法的物品会正常留下痕迹，比如那扇门。”

他话语的含义过于惊人，以至于我不敢相信——这个空间没有任何魔法痕迹，而我们正常使用魔法确实可以留下痕迹——这个空间不靠魔力维持。

看着我一言不发地瞪着他，伏地魔感到好笑似的，轻松地说：“我还有一种方法，可以鉴定这个空间与萨默贝格湖的关系——如果它的原理真的与萨默贝格湖有相似之处，那么作为关键的时间流速必定也与真实世界不同，控制它的时间操控术也许与古埃及卜塔笔记中的那个有异曲同工之妙。而我在研究那个以此为基础的魔法阵时发现，这个时间操控术应用时不能同时叠加超过两个，否则就无法控制。情况严重时，甚至产生时间乱流。也就是说，如果你能在我的魔法阵中再布下一个魔法阵而没有出现意外情况，我们所处的空间的原理与古埃及卜塔的不同。”

“但是，”他话锋一转，突然扯上了我。“因为你——”

我傻乎乎地听着，随着他的话不时点头，其实什么都没明白，正感觉自己是个智障，闻言骤然一惊：“啊？”

“——因为你落后的教育，”伏地魔一边嘴角抽了一下，已经不再掩饰他对我的嫌弃了，“到现在还没开始学卜塔流派的时间操控术，所以无法配合我完成这个实验。”

“好吧，”我干巴巴地说，“现学可以吗？”

他摇摇头：“我本来打算回到英国让你自己研究，现在暂时没有改变这个想法。另外，这本来不是多难的魔法（对此我不敢苟同），但我提到的那个实验危险性比较大。即便现在开始学习，对它的掌控力度也极有可能不够精确。一个不好，时间和空间交错的乱流就可能把你撕成碎片。”

“好吧。”我一时间不知道说什么好，只好又把这两个词重复了一遍。梅林，为什么我一点用都没有，什么都做不成，还总是在拖他后腿……不，我放跑了哈利波特，中了格林德沃的诅咒，让邓布利多多活了好几年……梅林的安全套啊，我在心里哀嚎，岂止是拖后腿，我简直把他的袍子都拽下来了。

也许是意识到了我的沮丧，伏地魔顿了一下，用堪称温柔的力度摸了摸我的脑袋，轻声说：“我并没有责怪你的意思。要知道，我比你多活了好几十年，才了有现在的水平……不要妄自菲薄，即便是我在你这个年纪，也无法做到更好了。”

“哦。”我应了一声，情绪还是有点低落，但又不想继续这个对话，于是转移话题道：“那我们接下来干什么？”

“去洗澡，然后上床睡觉——既然我们现在无计可想。”他随意地说，好像一点没受这些糟糕事情的影响。“谁先去浴室？”

“你先吧。” 我干巴巴地说，“……但是，没有睡衣，你忘了？”

一说起这个我就来气——怎么，它想我裸睡吗？

伏地魔用一种难以言喻的眼神看了我一眼，然后挥动魔杖，我立刻感觉身上的袍子窸窸窣窣地摩擦着我的皮肤。没等我反应过来，它就已经变成了我常穿的那件睡衣。

“有时候我真怀疑你到底是不是一个巫师。”他揶揄道，“只要一个小小的变形咒……素材不够的话，衣柜里还有不少。”

这只是一句很正常的话，但我立刻想起了之前发生的事……而且我相信伏地魔也绝不会就这么放过我的，大概等我们洗漱完毕上了床，就是发难的时候了。

我的心沉了下去。

进行第五轮游戏时，由于波特的愚蠢，发生了一个不大不小的插曲。于别人可能是一个茶前饭后的谈资，但这对我来说实在是致命的……我不知道伏地魔那一瞬间看到了多少，因为我没有阻拦他，我实在不想有任何误会挡在我们之间了……这基本上是我最大的秘密。虽然他应该已经不至于怀疑我的心，但能将我的秘密掌控在手里一定让伏地魔舒心了不少，这个有着糟糕控制欲的的混蛋……

其他还好说，大部分我也不知如何解释，也没什么值得怀疑的地方。但我最关心的是，他有没有看到我关于哈利波特这本书的记忆？

事已至此，我懒得考虑我是否生活在一本书里，但如果伏地魔看到了呢？此前他从未接触到过这个概念——有一点光球说的是对的，我的思想确实比半个多世纪前的人开放一些。不仅仅是对麻瓜相关产品和事物的了解，更在于对新鲜事物的接受程度。我是不在意了，所有我想做的不过是帮助伏地魔完成他的大业。可伏地魔会怎么想？他又会做出什么事来？

还有很难开口的一点——他看到了约瑟夫，这是可以肯定的。实际上，我都不知道有什么关于前世的回忆是没有他的……可是我不确定他给我blow job 的那段回忆有没有在那一瞬间闪现。他会以为我只是在他身上寄托对约瑟夫的感情吗……不过，对于伏地魔来说，也许这样更好吧，他只要能确定我会永远追随他，不会背叛他就够了。应该，不会在意我这样做的原因吧……

浴室门发出一声轻响，我心中一动，收回了所有的胡思乱想。

伏地魔穿着睡衣出来了，他头发半干不湿，看上去非常轻松惬意。但我无法不注意到，即使在这时他依然随身带着魔杖……

“不去洗澡？”

我一言不发地瞪着他。

“好吧。坐下。”

我再次环视一周，意识到房间并不打算提供给我们一个除床之外歇脚的地方，只好跟着伏地魔一起坐在床上。

“So, Mr.Walker ？”

TBC.


	15. 幕间休息4.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我被掀下了床，一屁股坐在地上。

来了。我深吸一口气，坦然迎着他的目光，将我原本的世界一五一十地说了出来。

没有谎言，将父亲与我相互折磨的过程简略地一笔带过，努力表现得这只是一个没有伏地魔参与的冒险，简略地提了提我背后的七芒星、身上与约瑟夫同时出现的圣痕以及我的大致生活经历。关于《哈利波特》——我用了点春秋笔法，如果真的他知道了就能明白我说的什么意思；反之，他就只会感到我的表述有点含糊不清……但我很怀疑我的这点小伎俩能否瞒过伏地魔……当初我自以为瞒天过海，结果他早从哈利波特的记忆中得到了他想知道的一切，只是冷眼看着我像个傻子一样到处蹦哒……

由于基本打好了腹稿，我讲得还算流畅，但依然滔滔不绝了近一个小时。期间他没有打断我，只是一直若有所思的样子看着我的眼睛。当然了，我勇敢地和他对视，让伏地魔换衣服时的裸体占据自己的脑海……

“……我为他报仇后就离开了修道院，在美国到处流浪，最后的几个月一直在临近加拿大边境的一个小镇里呆着。有一天一觉醒来，发现自己出现在了斯莱特林的密室里，哈利和金妮也在，后来的事你也知道了。”

我简单地结束了我简短的一生，然后抬起脸看他。

伏地魔深深地看着我，似乎想说什么，但最终叹了口气，还是放弃了。他抬手摸了摸我的头发，捋着发尾顺了顺背，然后揽住我的肩膀。我顺势靠在他怀里。

“别再露出这样的表情了，知道吗？”伏地魔温声说，“让我很想杀人。”

我下意识地想摸脸——他之前也这么说过，到底是什么表情？

“我理解你之前想要隐瞒的想法，也很高兴你愿意把这些都告诉我。”他的手依然在一下一下轻轻地顺着我的胳膊。我沉醉得几乎化掉，眼睛舒服地眯起来，听他继续道：“在你到来之前，我就已经与邓布利多和格林德沃讨论过关于这个空间的运作机制，不过这与现在讨论的并不相关，我就不再多说了。总之我发现，他们并不是我们所熟知的那两个老对手。随着后面凤凰社成员的出现，逐渐印证了我的猜测。特别是连哈利波特都比你来得早——”

“等等等等，”我连忙打断他，“和哈利波特有什么关系？”

“你没看出来吗？”伏地魔奇怪地看着我，“我们出现的顺序按照年龄大小排列。你是所有人里面最小的，所以最后出现。”

“呃……”我还真没发现……我仔细回忆着，怪不得哈利看上去比我印象中老了点，原来不是我眼花。格兰芬多三人组中哈利年纪最小，而无论是十二月三十一日还是九月十一日，都比七月三十一日晚了几个月……那么现在他很有可能可能是十六岁，在上六年级，也就是原著的混血王子时期……

“顺带一提，对于我的出现，邓布利多表现出了令人难以忽视的惊讶，这不禁令我怀疑另一个世界的我是否没有复活……但根据后来到的人以及我得到的信息，我非常有理由相信，另一个世界的我与我现在的样貌天差万别，基本可以确定他一个魂器都没有融合……邓布利多的手上有我诅咒的痕迹，那么他应该也已经拿到了冈特家的戒指并毁掉了它……哈利波特带着我的魂片一直活到了十六岁，斯内普做双面间谍似乎做的十分开心，日记本被毁掉了，另一个世界的我似乎直到三强争霸赛才复活……真是难以置信的失败的人生，看来融合魂器果然不是一个错误的选择。”

“——不过，”伏地魔话锋一转，“你可能比我更清楚。”

果然，什么都瞒不过他。我点点头。

“难怪你一副什么都知道的样子……”他轻声说，“通往霍格沃茨的密道，哈利波特身上的魂片，还暗示我寻找死亡圣器……之前我对你的疑心太重了。其实我早该知道，如果不是真心为了我，你最恰当又不会惹我怀疑的做法就是什么都不做，只在适当的时候参与进来……”

他深深地望着我，认真地说：“我，与那个失败的自己的最大区别，就是你的存在。”

我凝视着他，一时什么话都说不出，只好反身抱住他，一头扎在他怀里。他也回抱住了我。良久，我才抬起头，闷闷地说：“我不知道你知道了这件事会这么想……而且我以为你发现我有事隐瞒会很生气……就像那次一样。”

“在你眼里我难道连这样的小事都承受不起吗？”他不以为然地说，“它会对我现有的生活造成影响吗？相对于纠结于那些没用的，我还是更奇怪你的记忆是怎么进到日记本里——或者思考自己储藏魂器的魔法是否出了什么问题。”

我点点头。“而且——”

“——那次难道算不上是一个很大的教训吗？”伏地魔反问我，“我当然相信你有许多小秘密，但我也同样相信你。”

“Wel——咳咳！”我不知道该说些什么，一开口就咳嗽了两声，才发现嗓子已经哑了——我之前讲了太长时间了。

我正想用一个清水如泉。但没等我有所动作，伏地魔就递给我一杯水。

“谢谢。”我下意识地接过去，突然反应过来：“我记得房间里本来没有——这是哪来的？”

伏地魔抬了抬下巴，我顺着那个方向看过去——摆放电视机的小桌上出现了一只杯子，它边上还有半个巴掌大的空当，显然是伏地魔拿给我的那个。

好吧，看来关于这个神奇的空间，我们不了解的还有很多。

我收回视线，将杯子送到嘴边，然后发现——

为什么是南瓜汁！我气恼地想。杯子不透明，我一直以为里面是水。这个力量如果有意识，那它一定是在玩我……但根据甘普元素转换的五个例外，食物是不能凭空变出来的。南瓜汁算是食物吗……

我一口气喝净杯中的液体，把杯子推得远远的，这才迟迟地松了一口气，感到卸下了沉甸甸压在心中地重担，同时意识到被我忽略的——  
“所以，”我犹豫着问，“你对约瑟夫没意见？”

“怎么，你觉得我会嫉妒吗？”伏地魔一下子笑起来，仿佛被那个词娱乐到了似的，“我和他长得一样又如何？那个时候你的处境很糟糕，能有他关心你，照顾你，我很高兴。”

我也意识到自己问了个蠢问题，也跟着一起笑了起来，只觉得心中有说不出的轻松，就像——类似于普通人带女朋友回家得到了认可的那种开心，不由整个人都轻飘飘的，顺着他开玩笑道：“Well,那不得不说，当我对着镜子 got an erection的时候——”

“什么？”伏地魔打断了我的话，我发现他脸上的表情不知什么时候已经消失了。

难道我玩笑开过火了？shit ，也许他根本没看见我们——

我连忙解释：“我并不——我没——”

伏地魔又一次打断我的话：“你和他到底什么关系？”

“我——”我看着他的表情，知道他是绝对不肯罢休了，只好老老实实回答说：“We made out. It was just a blow jo——”

我被掀下了床，一屁股坐在地上。

“喂！”我还没反应过来就被伏地魔身上突然爆发的魔力掀飞了出去，整个人都晕了，呆了一下，才抗议地喊：“你在搞什么！你刚刚还说对我的疑心太重！你不是说会相信我吗！……天哪，他甚至都不在这个世界上！”

我越说越感到混乱，不由喊道：“梅林啊，你抽了什么——你到底怎么了！”

灵魂链接传来了震怒的情绪，还没等我感受到更多，就被突兀地掐断了。伏地魔表情阴沉地凝望着我，我一骨碌爬起来，气鼓鼓地叉着腰，毫不示弱地与他对视。

但几乎是立刻，他就恢复了正常的平静的表情，毫无波澜地说：“天晚了，该休息了。”

“我——”

“你该去洗澡。”没等我的话说出口，他就蛮横地打断了我，直接把我打包提到了浴室，还把我身上的衣服变没了。

我无措地站在浴室里，浑身光溜溜的，仿佛回到了站在圆桌上供人欣赏的时候——我赶紧甩了甩脑袋，把这个想法从脑子里甩出去，上前一步跨进浴缸。

刚才的伏地魔实在太古怪了。我往身上撩着水一边心想，他以前从没有过这么突然的魔力爆发。他控制不住自己的魔力了？不不不，伏地魔控制不住自己的魔力——太可笑了。可我刚才说什么了吗？不就是提了几句约瑟夫嘛，他不是早就知道了吗。难道是因为我们曾亲热过？可那难道不是男人之间很正常的“互帮互助”嘛，伏地魔也干过啊……

我满脑子胡思乱想，只觉得完全无法理解。灵魂链接断断续续地传来惊疑不定的感觉，还混合着另一种我分辨不出的复杂情绪……

这个诡异的小插曲并没能真正地影响我的情绪，我决定不再理会这些，用飞来咒召来睡衣——万幸他只是给我放在了衣橱里——然后胡乱套上，擦干头发，推门走出浴室。

顺便一提，浴缸是双人的，水里还有玫瑰花瓣。很明显，无论“它”到底是什么——希望我们能搞上的愿望真的非常强烈了。

嗯，我也想，但这真的不是我能决定的啊。我无奈地想。

说真的，为什么邓布利多能和黑魔王搞上，我却不行？

我出来的时候伏地魔已经躺下了，但我知道他并没有睡着。我估计了一下，走到床边，挨着他躺下。过了一会儿，我打着哈欠问：“我能抱着你吗？” 

“可以。”

“你不会又把我掀下床吧。”

伏地魔似乎噎了一下：“不会。”

“那就好。”我转过身抱住他，“晚安。”

“晚安。”

TBC.

老伏：你以为我会嫉妒吗？

五分钟后：妈蛋，我确实好嫉妒。

我努力在不ooc的情况下表现出老伏和我们都发现了他喜欢TR但只有TR没意识到的感觉，但是好失败哦。


	16. 我从未4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我从未——对在场的任何人产生过性幻想。”

当哈利与罗恩一同跑进大厅时，人已经到齐了。邓布利多早已吃完早饭，微笑着向哈利点头。格林德沃也已经放下了刀叉。他懒散地向后靠着，腰背弯得厉害，哈利真怀疑他的脊椎会不会被那个粗糙的石椅折断。小天狼星低着头，一副心事重重的样子，不停地用手里的刀叉捣着盘子里的煎蛋，将它戳得满是窟窿。他可能根本没吃多少东西，鉴于他在用叉子扎青豆——还是一粒一粒的。

伏地魔在慢条斯理地进食。

……这么说有点奇怪。一直以来，他们的伏地魔（好像更奇怪了）的模样过于可怖，以至于哈利无法想象他还需要吃东西来维持生命。在他心中，吃东西的伏地魔和上厕所的格林德沃一样，都是，呃，很难让人深入思考的。

他盯着伏地魔看的时间太久，后者察觉到哈利的目光，刀似的眼神剐了他一下。哈利短暂一愣，立刻了瞪回去，但伏地魔已经若无其事地收回了目光。汤姆里德尔幸灾乐祸似的，冲他勾勒出一个虚伪的假笑。

哈利使劲一抖袖子，决心不再理会他们。他走到属于自己的位置上坐下，赫敏小声说：“你们来得好晚。我本想着你们再不出现，我就要去叫你们了！”

“哈利又做噩梦了。”罗恩说，“他不停地喊神秘人的名字，还有邓布利多和格林德沃的——让他们别再吵了。”

“是你的伤疤疼了吗？”赫敏立刻问。

哈利眉头一抽——昨天的噩梦其实并不应当归咎于伏地魔，而是斯内普口中他“毫无自制的情感和大脑。”第一次，他觉得斯内普是对的，也许他应该对校长的感情生活少一点关心。或者格林德沃。或者伏地魔。

“没，还好。”哈利糊弄过去，紧盯着面前的盘子，假装对食物有着更大的兴趣。他无视赫敏关切的目光，小声说出食物的名字。面前的盘子里出现了糖浆水果馅饼，煎蛋和牛奶。

“大脚板，如果你不吃青豆，就不要再碰它了！”

“我不吃但还能干别的啊！”

“什么？”

小天狼星用刀使劲敲了一下叉子。上面的青豆蹦起来，没入卢平的棕色头发里。

“大脚板！”

哈利心中一阵好笑。他把蛋拨到一边，开始吃水果馅饼，一边听见光球黏糊糊地说：“……非常适合你，校长先生，很漂亮的袍子！”

“谢谢！”邓布利多欢快地说，“能在衣橱里看到这么多好看袍子真是件愉快的事。”

哈利嘴里塞着馅饼，抬头看了一眼。邓布利多身上是一件蓝紫色渐变的袍子，上面有许多四处蹦哒的星星，套着它的校长显得更加“邓布利多”了。

“但我有个小小的不情之请——您能否在离开前摘一颗袍子上的星星送给我呢？”

“啊，这真是我的荣幸。” 

格林德沃冷冷地哼了一声。他还是昨天的一身衣服，但干净整洁了许多，能看出长长的头发被妥善地打理过，胡子也剃净了。

“哦，格林德沃先生。”光球又转向黑巫师，“你为什么不选择我提供的衣服呢？”

“愚蠢。”格林德沃又哼哼了一声，也不知道这句评价是送给衣服还是光球的行为。

“行吧，冷酷无情的初代魔王，至少你的头发好好地待还在脑袋上。”光球唱歌似的念诵着，似乎在寻找下一个目标。哈利和罗恩都恨不得把头低到盘子里，就像在斯内普的魔药课上一样——

“里德尔先生！”光球快活地叫，哈利松了口气。“你的脸色看起来不太对劲，睡得不好吗，我的豌豆公主？”

“谢谢关心，我们度过了一个美妙的夜晚。”汤姆礼貌地回答。

“哦——”光球转了个余音绕梁百转千回的弯儿，“那么，我的小礼物是否有幸参与其中了呢？”

汤姆的嘴角又出现了那种虚伪的假笑。但没等他作出回应 ，伏地魔就突然开口：“出现在我们床头柜里的东西，是出于你自己的意志，还是别人的？”

“如果你一定要知道，可以告诉我点别的作为交换。”光球说，“比如关于你们对于我的礼物的使用方式。”

“你看不到吗？”伏地魔反问。

“当然不可以——如果对这一点的不确定影响了你们的兴致，我会非常遗憾的。”

“一个消失咒，这就是我对它们做的所有。”伏地魔回答，好像一下子索然无味了似的。

“是我让它们出现在你们房间的。”光球也回答，等着罗恩灌下最后一口牛奶，“继续我们的游戏吧，格林德沃先生，从你开始。”

“我从未在霍格沃茨上过学。”格林德沃索然无味地说。

大家对他怒目而视。光球说：“不行。”

“无聊。”黑巫师懒洋洋地抱怨，“我从未想过要做学校的教授。”

邓布利多喝了一杯。当然。

斯内普喝了一杯。嗯。

伏地魔喝了一杯。罗恩惊恐地抽了一口气。“镇定。”哈利说。

卢平喝了一杯。

“糟糕，我突然有点想他了——卢平是我见过的最好的黑魔法防御术的教授。” 罗恩悄悄说。

“说起来，”他轻轻地碰一下赫敏：“我以为你会有兴趣？”

“我为什么有兴趣？”赫敏的眉毛高高地挑起来。看着好友们一脸“这还用说”的表情，她小声叫道：“我确实经常指出你们的错误，但是！光对着你们就够我受的了！再想像一下我将来面对的是怎样一群不但魔咒念不对，论文甚至还有语法错误的——”

赫敏尖刻地说出几个说了会被莫莉用清理一新洗嘴巴的词。罗恩缩了缩脖子，哈利端着自己的牛奶杯左右看着，假装不是自己先挑起来的。

小天狼星喝了一杯。

看到哈利疑惑的目光，小天狼星解释：“……当时我还在阿兹卡班，想着自己是一时冲动去追虫尾巴，才落到这种境地。当然，我绝不后悔这个决定，但一想到你，想到自己错过了身为教父的责任，就非常希望自己是霍格沃茨的教授，能够看着你长大，变成和你父亲一样正直勇敢的人……”

小天狼星笑了笑，哈利又想起罗恩说的那句话，“……他一定非常爱你。哈利……想像一下吧，靠吃老鼠过日子。”……他看着小天狼星，一句话也说不出。哈利下定决心——决不能放过一点带他回来的机会。

斯内普的脸色和每次即将说出“格兰芬多扣十分”时一模一样。他一定非常努力才抑制住了自己喉咙里待势而动的毒液。哈利毫不意外地发现，哪怕是知道了斯内普是一位可敬的卧底，也丝毫不损他讨人嫌的气质。

“动人且不分场合的眼泪可能是波特家的传统，但我还等着回去杀了邓布利多呢，也许你愿意为我们节省点时间？”斯内普歪着头看着教父子二人的互动，恶意地说。

哈利深吸一口气，决定不与他一般见识。

冷场了，小天狼星主动接过话：“下一个是我。嗯……”

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角含着笑，似乎刚才的对话又让他想起上学时与朋友们一起的恶作剧。

“我从未——对在场的任何人产生过性幻想。”

TBC .

小剧场：

“哇哦。”罗恩敬畏地说，“你教父真是条汉子。”


	17. 我从未5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我只是想开个玩笑。”小天狼星说。

“我只是想开个玩笑。”小天狼星说。

一片难言的寂静，没有人理会他。邓布利多扶着杯子的手指抽动了一下，但并没有说话，苍老的面庞浮现出一丝遮掩不住的复杂表情。哈利只能理解为，即使是校长，在他漫长的一生中也没有碰到过这样情况。怎么说呢——即便不是当事人，他都替邓布利多尴尬。罗恩努力把自己陷进沙发里，脸几乎和他的头发一样红。赫敏与平时上课时一样，头高高地扬着，嘴唇紧抿，脸上却同样布满可疑的红晕。这时候两人便显现出非同一般的默契：不约而同地向两边靠去。罗恩基本可以说是坐在了哈利身上，而赫敏达成了有史以来与魔药教授的最近距离接触。

斯内普没有说话。显而易见，他被震惊了。这大概超出了一个长期没有性生活的中年男人的理解范围，所有他能做的不过是谨慎地往右挪了挪，在拼命往这挤的赫敏与一脸“WTF”的伏地魔之间寻求一个安全且适当的距离。

“我只是想开个玩笑。”小天狼星又重复了一遍。他终于停止了之前那种使椅子和自己都处于危险境地的做派，谨慎且少见地正襟危坐起来。“校长，还有罗恩，赫敏……”他看一眼脸色铁青的汤姆，选择把他跳过去：“……还有格林德沃先生。请相信，当我说出那句话的时候，并没能预见到——”

他话没说完，但大家都能猜到剩下的那一半是什么：整整一半的人对在场的人有性幻想。

“闭嘴吧大脚板，”卢平叹了口气，而小天狼星立刻闭嘴了。“自作聪明，然后自食恶果。十几年过去了，你还真是毫无长进。”

“我的不对。”小天狼星立刻道歉，“我诚挚建议我们马上进行下一个人。”

“果然还是你啊，”斯内普轻声说，眼睛并不看向小天狼星：“不分场合地哗众取宠以吸引所有人的眼球，造成无法挽回的后果然后再假惺惺地说一句‘不是故意的’，就好像这能把所有责任都推掉似的。”

小天狼星盯着木桌，坚决地不对斯内普的话做出回应。哈利鼓起勇气说：“呃，其实我认为，现在的情况并不算是‘无法挽回的后果’。斯内普教授。”

“嘿，伙计，”罗恩粗声粗气地打断他，“你得在刚才喝点什么东西才有资格说话。”

哈利重新缩回去。

格林德沃重重地喷出一口气，不耐烦地晃晃脑袋：“得了吧，”他说，“英国的巫师都是这样的吗？一副小孩子做派？看到什么分级NC-17的东西就大惊小怪，听到性这个字就好像见到什么了不得的东西。要我说，你们该随身带个妈妈来，在有人说出那个F-word时帮你们捂住耳朵。以防你不知道，黑巫师也是人，所有发生在正常巫师身上的事，我们同样会遇到。”

可这不是重点。哈利心想，令人震惊的绝不是什么“黑巫师竟然有性幻想”之类，而是“梅林，格林德沃对在场的某个人有性幻想！”，而哈利能赌上他在古灵阁所有的财产，“某个人”是邓布利多。

当然，他没有说出口。明智的选择。

“在这里暴露自己早年的情感经历，实在属于我意料之外的事。”邓布利多缓缓开口，仿佛在谨慎地挑选自己的措辞似的，“即便对于我这个糟老头子来说，也是一个足够新奇的经历。有点尴尬，当然。但这只是个无伤大雅的小插曲，我相信大家也不会对一个糟老头子的感情生活产生过多兴趣。不过，我还是很高兴看到年轻人们产生的感情。永远地蓬勃美好，令人怀念。”他微微露出一个笑容，举起酒杯向自己右侧和对面的方向遥祝了一下，然后将杯子放回桌面。

“不是吧，”格林德沃突然插嘴，下巴点了点汤姆的方向，“那小子也算？”

邓布利多看了他一眼，语气平板地说：“我会祝福所有真挚的感情。”

“我的建议：那个除外。”格林德沃懒洋洋地说，“他可不——”

“容我打断一下。”汤姆突然说话，“听你们不停地废话已经够受人的了，你大可不必明里暗里装作无意地透露你和邓布利多的关系，毕竟——我每天都能从活点地图上看到你们像对疯狂的老兔子一样地交配。”

“……”

哈利又往里缩了缩，努力减小自己的存在感——就像在场的绝大多数人一样。他听见小天狼星用气声问斯内普（鉴于两者之间隔了张桌子实际上所有人都能听到）：“从生理上说，可能吗？”

斯内普用气声吐出一个词：“青春药水。”

梅林在上，请停止这一切吧。

显然，在场也有许多人和他持同一看法。卢平清了清嗓子，投来一个歉意的目光，毅然决然地大声说：“罗恩！赫敏！恭喜你们！我一早就觉得你们之间的关系远非一般，现在看来，我的感觉果然没错！”

“什么？”罗恩怎么也想不到话题会扯向自己，慌乱得差点跳起来：“我不是——我没有——和赫敏——”

“好了！”哈利连忙把罗恩拽回来。他瞥了一眼赫敏，清了清嗓子：“罗恩，你说吧，你，你——的对象谁？”

罗恩目光游移，哈利立刻帮他一一排除：“是格林德沃吗？小天狼星？还是斯内普教授？梅林啊，不会是我吧！”

罗恩吓了一大跳，连忙否认：“不——不是！——”他扭头看了赫敏一眼，又坚决地转过头。

哈利又咧着嘴看向赫敏：“——你呢，是我吗，赫敏？”

赫敏狠狠地瞪了他一眼，脸更红了。

“好吧。”哈利长出一口气，拉过赫敏的手，与罗恩的放在一起，“我会给你们当伴郎的。”

“That is…… incredible. ”

“……”

“什么时候的事？”

“……不太久。”

“不太久是多久？”

“我喝了复方汤剂在霍格沃茨的时候。”

“……”

“……”

“我想起来了。是我换衣服，还是你在浴室洗澡？”

“……”

“哦，在浴室的时候。”

“……”

“你不是说桃金娘偷看你洗澡吗？她到底看见了什么？”

“你怎么什么都记得那么清楚？？”

“你说的话我都记得很清楚。”

“……真的只是看到了我洗澡。”

“哦，那样的话她也该死。”

“你不要用这种语气说话，我真的什么地没做！当时我还是哈利的身体呢！”

“唔，说实话，当我说到‘自恋’的时候，可真没想到会发展成这个结果。”

“……行行好吧，你别再说话了。”

“就只有一个问题：是对我，还是你自己的身体？”

“……”

TBC .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总感觉lvtr两个人会是那种，就，面对容易产生矛盾冲突的问题时会倾向于私下解决的人。但这样一来，就很难描写他们的反应。就像之前一样，他们的幕间休息时占用了我这个文近三分之一的篇幅，在哈利的视角却基本没什么存在感。这样还写个锤子啊，于是尝试使用了这种对话的形式。


	18. 我从未6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小天狼星评价：“这是我见过的‘自恋’最清新脱俗的说法。”

大厅上空落下的光不知什么时候变成了暧昧的粉红色，与在座众人发绿的脸色交相辉映。这使哈利想起特里劳妮教授的教室里令人恶心的甜香味儿，他认为这两者实在有异曲同工之妙。他的手指无力地抽了几下，虚虚地在空中捞了一把，有点不确定自己接下来应该干什么。

万幸的是，卢平再次拯救了他，或者说，所有人。他用完全没有必要的音量大声说：“唔，我们应当进行下一个了。下一个，啊，下一个就是我了！让我考虑考虑，我没有做过什么呢？”

“过了，伙计。”小天狼星说，“有点浮夸。”

卢平转过头，扫了他一眼，后者以比那更浮夸的方式抖了抖。哈利能从卢平露出的侧脸感受到蒸腾的杀人欲望，现在他倒像一个真正的狼人了。

“小天狼星布莱克。”卢平咬牙切齿地说，“我希望你能知道，我们都在给你擦屁股。我从没咬过人，不过我觉得我可以先咬死只狗试试，”

小天狼星立刻安静如鸡。

“‘我从没咬过人。’”光球好奇地问，“所以这是你的……？”

“不是。”卢平长长地出了口气，疲惫地说：“我……我从未在NEWTs拿到全O。”

哈利听到赫敏轻轻“啊”了一声。后者脸上还带着一丝未退去的红晕，但显然，女巫全部心思已经被考试有关的话题占据了。

邓布利多微笑着叹了口气，端起杯子。

“瞧，活了太久的坏处，什么都做过一点。”他温和地说，挽了挽那银白色的长长的胡子，以免它们落进杯子里。“当时的我还很年轻，我亲爱的室友麦尔哄骗我说，只要NEWTs拿到全O，就能获得一个特殊贡献奖，并且直接为自己的学院赢得学院杯。实际上，他们偷偷开了一个赌局，赌没有人能拿全O。当时的我太年轻了，年轻气盛，一腔愚蠢的心思，想证明自己与众不同。毫无疑问，我在年终宴会上出了个大洋相。”

“他太会说话了。”罗恩悄悄说，“拿到全O，然后出了大洋相——鬼才信呢。”

哈利不想说话，并把他的脑袋推开。罗恩本不应该非得凑那么近说话的，但赫敏正热切地望着邓布利多，整个人都升腾起了求知的火焰。如果被她听到罗恩的话，一定又是一通争吵。

实际上，不用听也知道他们会说些什么。赫敏斥道：“你们以为校长真的会被这么一个漏洞百出的谎言蒙骗吗？他只是习以为常地谦虚，不愿意打击到我们的自信心而已！活了太久的坏处——我们就算是活到尼科勒梅的岁数，N.E.W.Ts也拿不到全O！”

两人一缩脖子，听赫敏继续念叨：“我的黑魔法防御术太差了，大概只能得一个A；草药学还可以，但想要拿到O很难；占卜课就是一团糟，我从没打算从中学到哪怕是一点东西；我的魔药一直勉勉强强，因为我只会死读书，很难开阔思维，没有自己的思考。——天哪，你们觉得，校长当年的笔记还在吗？”

两人对视一眼，哈利提醒她：“你前几天还在劝我把那个来历不明的课本丢掉，现在又想借校长的笔记。”实际上，与赫敏争执的活一般都是罗恩来干，现在顶替了罗恩的角色，哈利有点适应不良。

“这是不一样的！”赫敏叫道，目光终于从邓布利多身上移开，“我只是——”

她突然不说话了。

“你——怎么了？”罗恩问，“你——只是爱上了邓布利多教授？”

“不。”哈利回答，他也看向赫敏发呆的方向。在他们的右侧，伏地魔面无表情，正把杯子放下。

“哦。”罗恩说。

“也不算太出人意料。”哈利说。

“我知道，这可是……神秘人啊，他做什么事情我都不会惊讶。只不过，我一时间……”

“很难接受他和我们一样，也曾经是个学生。”哈利为他补充。

“是啊……就好像在我心里，神秘人一出生就是个没有鼻子的蛇脸男。”

“……我不明白你为什么坚持叫他神秘人。要我说，他听见这句话的后果绝对比我叫他十次伏地魔还严重。”

“呃，习惯了？”

哈利敏锐地感受到对面投来的目光，他立即抬起头。汤姆里德尔可能听到了他们的对话，正若有所思地打量着他。见被发现了，他露出一个无辜的，堪称礼貌的微笑。哈利厌恶地对视回去，但对方又轻飘飘地收回，扭头与伏地魔交头接耳，不再理会他。  
哈利想起小天狼星导致的车祸现场和那杯酒，心情不由有点微妙。

他受师长与好友的冲击太大，几乎忽略了五杯酒中唯一单着的那个。这位小里德尔先生的……对象是谁不言而喻。但他想起了邓布利多为他单独教授的课程，他从心底怀疑，伏地魔会爱吗？他有这个能力吗？这与他分裂灵魂的邪恶魔法有没有关系呢？显然，在伏地魔十六岁的时候，他的灵魂相对完整一些，也许这就是他会一个人喝下那杯酒的原因。可这是一个与他们的世界不同的伏地魔，更可怕，也更有手段。他会有能力避免分裂灵魂带来的坏处吗？还是说——看看他的脸，他已经成功了？

发现不止一人端起杯子的不只有他们，显然，在座的人们都注意到了。小天狼星戳戳卢平，笑嘻嘻地说：“瞧瞧你选的好话题，平白让伏地魔先生出了一把风头。”

伏地魔瞥了小天狼星一眼，没有说话。 他的神情就像是看到了什么不足以与他为敌的东西。不，应当是……和他不平等的，甚至是一个更低的物种的东西。就像……大部分巫师看家养小精灵的样子，漠视，知道自己随时能剥夺对方的生命。

哈利不舒服地意识到，伏地魔对于这个所谓的“游戏”的态度一开始就与他们不同。对于哈利来说，参与这个游戏是被迫的，可他与自己亲近信任的朋友和师长在一起。虽然面临的三个黑魔王使他们不能使气氛轻松起来，真正地把它当成一个令人放松的游戏（事实上直到现在他们还是分成小堆小声说话，天知道他多想给小天狼星一个拥抱，可是梅林在上，伏地魔坐在他旁边呢），但现在，他了解到许多之前被邓布利多瞒着的事情，知道了很多令人惊叹的八卦，还见到自己尊敬的师长面对同龄人的，平时不会展露的一面。他对自己深爱的人有了更加深刻的了解，他确实从中获取到了一点欢乐的。  
但伏地魔从没有放松过心神。他只是把这当成一场可笑的闹剧，一件需要应付的差事。他根本没打算从中获得什么乐趣，而仅仅注意着不向他们透露任何信息，并且随时准备着一发阿瓦达。

所以伏地魔在上一轮那为时三秒的一脸“WTF”的表情就显得尤为珍贵了。这个念头在哈利心中一闪而过。

“需要我提醒你上一轮有多少人想打死你吗？友情提示：一半的人为你举杯。”卢平面无表情地说。

“我成就了一对小情侣！”小天狼星没什么底气地嚷嚷。

“是的，然后剩下的三个被你吃了吗？”

“唔，如果某个人的心上人对他没感觉，这可不是我的错。”

这是发生了两件事：所有人齐刷刷地看向汤姆，伏地魔发出一声轻笑。于是所有人又都看向伏地魔。

奇怪，只要没长着那张蛇脸，伏地魔似乎也没那么可怕了。哈利想起邓布利多单独授课时自己产生的同情，觉得这是一个危险的信号。

“怎么，春心萌发了，伏地魔大人？”小天狼星毫不客气地说。在他旁边，卢平似乎捂住了脸。

“我为你们的愚蠢发笑。”伏地魔轻声说，“你们如此轻易地、全身心地相信别人为你们编造好的梦，那些可笑的爱一类的东西，却无法想象世上能有人仅仅保持着对强大力量的追求，和对自身毫无保留的投入……你们宁愿告诉自己‘伟大的黑魔王也是会爱的’，也不愿意相信这样一个事实：伏地魔大人生来与别人不同。他仅仅潜心于使自己更伟大的工作中，并沉醉于此，并且永远不会被那些可笑又无用的情绪所牵绊。”

一片难言的寂静。良久，小天狼星评价：“这是我见过的‘自恋’最清新脱俗的说法。”


End file.
